Me he enamorado de ti, ¿Qué hago?
by LukaloveMiku
Summary: "Quiero abrazarte, acariciarte el cabello, besarte...pero no puedo, no cuando eres de alguien más. Umi-chan, dime... ¿Ella es más importante que yo?" KotoUmi y NozoEli.
1. Parte 1

**Se supone que este sería un one-shot, pero terminó siendo largo así que lo convertiré en two shot (Me emocioné lo siento xD) , espero que te guste** **vast2003 lo hice con mucho cariño QwQ  
**

 **Utilicé la cancion de Fuwa fuwa por Makino Yui.**

 **Disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews y denle like a mi pagina (El link se encuentra en mi perfil) n.n**

* * *

 **Me he enamorado de ti, ¿Qué hago?**

 **Kotori PDV**

Este día se sentía diferente, el sol brillaba con intensidad los pájaros cantaban con felicidad.

-Kotori, tengo buenas noticias para ti.

Esa misma mañana, mi madre había entrado a mi habitación, con una linda sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-¿Qué noticia madre? –Pregunté curiosa, dejando de lado los dibujos de mis próximos diseños.

-¿Te acuerdas de Sonoda Keishi y Sonoda Ushio? –Asentí a la pregunta de mi madre.

-Pero ellos se fueron a vivir en el extranjero ¿Cierto?

-Así es, ¿Recuerdas también a su hija, con la cual jugabas mucho?

-¿Umi-chan? –Ella asintió, sin borrar su sonrisa. -¿Por qué los estás trayendo a colación?

-Verás, ellos regresarán al lugar donde nacieron y vendrán a visitarnos. ¿No estás emocionada porque verás a Umi-chan?

Umi-chan… la niña tímida que conocí en mi niñez, la linda niña de mejillas suaves… ¿Habrá cambiado?

-Esto… ¿Cuándo vendrán?

-En un par de días, así que tienes tiempo suficiente para prepararte.

Al terminar de decir aquello, salió de mi habitación, dejándome trabajar nuevamente en mis dibujos.

- _¿Cómo será ahora Umi-chan?_

Sin darme cuenta, comencé a dibujar una figura en mi cuaderno…

- _Cabello azul….Ojos ámbar… es lo único que recuerdo de Umi-chan… además de su timidez._ –Reí suavemente al recordar una mirada llorosa.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Eh? ¿Una amiga de la niñez vendrá de visita? –Preguntó con curiosidad, mi mejor amiga. -¿Por qué no habías mencionado nada?

-Me lo dijo ayer mi madre. –Respondí con una sonrisa amable.

-Cuéntame más de ella. –Pidió, mirándome con curiosidad.

-No sé qué decirte, hace once años que no la veo… -Sonreí apenada. –solo recuerdo su corto cabello azul y sus ojos ámbar, y su actitud tímida. –Suspiré.

-Por como la describiste…Le tienes mucho cariño ¿verdad?

-No tienes idea, era ella la que siempre me salvaba. Curaba mis heridas cada vez que me tropezaba, me extendía su mano cada vez que tenía miedo de algo y hasta llegó a hacer una almohada. –Reí ante lo último. –Por eso le tengo bastante cariño.

-¿En ningún momento te llegó a gustar?

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué dices Honoka-chan?! –Estoy segura que en este momento mi cara adquirió un color carmesí.

-¿Dije algo malo? Solo dije lo que pensaba… Tú rostro se veía muy feliz al hablar de ella.

-¿E…En serio?

-¡Uhn! –Ella asintió.

-Honoka-chan, yo tenía seis años, a esa edad no sabía diferenciar entre el amor de familia y amigos, al del amor de pareja. –Respondí con vergüenza.

-Entiendo. ¿Me la presentarás cuando llegue, cierto?

- _"Honoka-chan sí que es rápida cambiando de tema…."_ –Sentí una gota de sudor deslizarse por mi mejilla.

-¡Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan! –Ambas giramos hacia la puerta de nuestro salón.

Encontrándonos a nuestras kouhais.

-¿De qué hablan? –Preguntó Rin-chan, una vez que se acercó a nosotras junto a Hanayo-chan y Maki-chan.

-Sobre la amiga de la infancia de Kotori-chan.

-¿Amiga de la infancia?

-Sí, ella vendrá a mi casa de visita.

-No es que me importe, pero ¿Por qué no la habías mencionado antes? –Sonreí ante el desinterés fingido de Maki-chan.

-No hallé el momento para hacerlo, además no hay mucho que decir de ella… No la he visto desde hace once años. –Suspiré.

-Eso es mucho.

-Lo que pasa es que ella se mudó con sus padres a Inglaterra.-Respondí la pregunta silenciosa de Hanayo-chan.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? Nya –Esta vez preguntó Rin-chan.

-Sonoda Umi-chan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Umi PDV**

Estornudé fuertemente.

- _Alguien debe estar hablando de mí._ –Tomé un pañuelo de mi bolsa.

-Parece que vas a enfermar. –Una suave voz habló en mi oído.

-N…No lo creo… -Me sonrojé por la cercanía de la persona.

-Mou, Umi… ¿Cuándo te acostumbrarás a tener muy cerca a las personas? –Besó mi mejilla ahora sonrojada.

-¡E…Eli! –Grité avergonzada.

-Tenemos que trabajar en tu timidez. –Suspiró, después dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Onee-chan! ¡Estoy aquí! –La voz de la hermana menor de Eli, nos distrajo de nuestro juego de miradas.

-Lo siento, lo siento Arisa, es inevitable querer besar a Umi estando de esa forma. –Sonrió picara.

-¡Eli! –Sentí el calor subir hasta mis orejas.

-Por favor…Compórtense… -Eli rió al ver como su hermana cubría su rostro con sus manos.

-¿Se divierten ahí? –La voz de Alicia-san nos hizo girarnos hacia ella.

-Por supuesto, debemos entretenernos para no aburrirnos esperando nuestro vuelo. –Respondió Eli.

-De hecho, ya no tenemos que esperar. –Mis padres llegaron junto al padre de Eli, cargando nuestros equipajes. –Así que andando.

Tomando nuestros respectivos equipajes, comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestro avión correspondiente.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Algo así…

-Es tu amiga de la infancia, no hay porque tener nervios. –Tomó mi mano.

-No sé cómo me hubiera puesto sin ti a mi lado. –Ella se sonrojó ante mis palabras. –Aunque se escuche egoísta… Gracias por dejar todo atrás por mí.

-Dejaría todo por ti, porque te amo.

-Eli…

-Vamos que nos han dejado atrás~ -Ella comenzó a arrastrarme.

Espero que salga todo bien…

.

.

.

.

.

El viaje fue demasiado largo, pero ya estamos aquí, en mi lugar de nacimiento.

-Te extrañaré. –Eli dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con su equipaje. –Acabamos de llegar y ya te vas a la universidad.

-Lo siento, me quieren cuanto antes en la universidad. Pero eso no significa que nos vayamos a dejar de ver, no es un "Adiós para siempre", vendré a visitarte los fines de semanas y días festivos. –De un momento a otro, ella rodeó mi cintura con sus delgados brazos.

-Acuérdate de mí estando en la universidad. –Pellizqué su mejilla.

-Lo prometo si tú lo prometes. Capaz que me olvidas, mientras pasas un buen momento con Minami-san.

-No lo haré. Haz muchos amigos, no te cierres ante nadie, solo con las personas que tengan segundas intenciones.

-Lo mismo va para ti, señorita densidad.

-Te está sangrando la boca. –Sonreí burlona.

-Entendí la indirecta. Ya va siendo la hora de irme… No quiero… -Hizo un puchero de lo más tierno.

-Eli.

-Ya sé. –Besó mi frente.

Y gracias a esa acción me sonrojé.

-Umi regresó a su estado habitual.

-Cállate. –Desvié la mirada.

En la noche Eli se despidió de mí, prometiendo nuevamente que me visitaría. Puedo asegurar que estaba a punto de llorar, bueno, yo no me quede atrás.

Ambas sabíamos que nuestra relación tendría un gran obstáculo y ese era…

La distancia…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kotori PDV**

Hoy es el día que me reencontraré con Umi-chan y estoy demasiado nerviosa. Gracias a dios que tenía escuela, me ayudaba a no pensar en su llegada.

-¿No estás ansiosa de ver a Umi-chan?

El tan solo escuchar su nombre me pone nerviosa y esta vez no fue una excepción, pero algo no andaba bien… mis ansias crecían al igual que los nervios…

-U…Uhn…

Cuando estaba a punto de agregar algo más, la sensei nos pidió amablemente que guardáramos silencio por unos minutos, ya que tenía que decir algo importante.

-Queridas alumnas, hoy se integra una nueva alumna a nuestro salón, denle una bienvenida calida y sean amables.

Solo dijimos "Esta bien", a lo que la sensei sonrió.

-Puedes pasar. –En cuanto terminó de decirlo, la puerta corrediza se abrió.

Dejando ver…

Cabello azul, ojos ámbar…

-Sonoda Umi, es un placer integrarme a su salón. Espero poder llevarme bien con todas. –Hizo una reverencia de lo más elegante.

- _La Umi-chan que conocí en aquel tiempo…_ -Mi corazón comenzó a latir con locura.

No hay ningún rastro de ella.

 _ **Prefiero a las chicas altas**_

 _ **Pero tú no eres alta**_

 _ **Pareces quisquillosa…**_

 _ **Si me preguntaran, diría que no eres mi tipo.**_

El cabello azul corto que me acostumbré a verlo había crecido hasta su cintura, sus ojos ámbar ya no mostraban miedo al verse rodeada de personas desconocidas, sus mejillas llenitas habían desaparecido, dando lugar a finas facciones.

Sentí mi sonrojo crecer al verme atrapada mirándola fijamente y lo que recibí a cambio fue…

Una mirada de reconocimiento y una sonrisa alegre.

Gracias a esa simple acción solté un suspiro.

-Sonoda-san, hay un lugar desocupado delante de Minami-san. Minami-san levante su mano por favor. –Levanté por inercia mi mano.

-Gracias… -Murmuró suavemente, antes de sentarse enfrente de mí.

-Umi-chan… -Susurré su nombre y ella se giró.

-¿Sorpresa?

-Uhn… -Sonreí suavemente.

-Hablemos después, presta atención a clases. –Dándome una última sonrisa, se giró hacia el pizarrón.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Umi-chan!

Una vez que tocó el timbre, no esperé ni un segundo más en abrazarla.

-¡K…Kotori! –No ha cambiado, sigue siendo la misma niña tímida que conozco. –Mou…

-Me alegro tanto de verte. –Restregué mi mejilla con la suya. –Has cambiado bastante, eres aún más hermosa.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio lo crees? –Preguntó dudosa.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿No tuviste problemas en llegar a Japón? ¿Tus padres como están? ¿Quisieras ir a mi casa hoy?

-K…Kotori, cálmate, son muchas preguntas. –Rió suavemente, mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Lo siento, solo estoy feliz –Me separé de ella. –Estoy feliz de tenerte nuevamente en mi vida.

-Yo igual. –Tomó mis manos entre las suyas. –Ahora, ¿te parece si comenzamos por el principio?

-Uhn. –Asentí con mi cabeza. –Vamos, te presentaré a mis amigas. –De un momento a otro la levanté de su asiento, jalando de su mano.

-¡E…Espera, K…Kotori!

Ignoré su suplica y corrí hacia mi club.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Eli PDV**

- _¿Por qué siento que Umi está en peligro?_ -Hice una mueca, sin dejar de mirar al sensei. – _Tal vez la llame en mi descanso para asegurarme de que esté bien…_ -Ahora suspiré con resignación.

-Necesito que trabajen en trio, el trabajo es un poco largo. –Explicó el sensei.

- _Esto no es bueno…Desde que llegué todos me miran raro… -_ Miré disimuladamente alrededor.

-¡Ayase-san júntate con nosotras!

-¡No con nosotros!

-¡Nosotras le preguntamos primero!

Esto es agobiante, estas personas me han rodeado y no quiero ser grosera al rechazarlos…

 _-Como desearía tener la espada de madera de Umi conmigo –_ Escondí mi rostro con mis manos.

Deseando que la tierra me tragase en este momento.

-Lo lamento, pero ella ya tiene compañeras con quien trabajar. –Alejé mis manos de mi rostro, para mirar a la que dijo aquello.

Sin darme cuenta solté un suspiro fascinado al ver semejante belleza.

Cabello purpura trenzado de lado, ojos color turquesa y sonrisa reconfortante.

- _Es linda… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Umi debe ser la única linda para mí! –_ Me sonrojé de la vergüenza.

-¿Eso es cierto, Ayase-san? –Salí de mis pensamientos ante la pregunta que iba dirigida hacia a mí.

-S…Si, lo siento –Me disculpé sin sentirlo.

Ellos se alejaron con clara decepcion en sus rostros.

-Gracias, sentía que me ahogaba por tanta gente a mi alrededor. –Sonreí nerviosamente.

De cierta manera su mirada me inquieta.

-No fue nada, pero hablaba enserio de que ya tenias compañeras para trabajar.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos, no te quedes ahí sentada. –Tomó mi mano.

- _Su mano es suave…_ -Con torpeza, me levanté de mi asiento y seguí a la extraña chica.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Toujou Nozomi, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-A…Ayase Eli. –Respondí como Umi…

Nerviosa y tensa.

-Hermoso nombre para una chica hermosa.

Ante su halago, me sonrojé de nuevo.

-¡Oe! ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?!

Una pelinegra de cabello largo hasta la cintura y ojos rubí, miraba a Toujou-san con molestia.

-Estaba buscando a nuestra tercer integrante y mira, la he encontrado. –Toujou-san levantó nuestras manos, con los dedos entrelazados.

-¿Qué estás…? –Solté su mano antes de que preguntara la pelinegra.

-Ayase Eli, un gusto. –Me presenté por segunda vez.

-Yawaza Nico, igualmente. –Se encogió de hombros.

-Dejando de lado las presentaciones, hay que comenzar con el trabajo encargado.

¿Quién diría que nosotras hacíamos un buen equipo?

Terminamos mucho antes de lo esperado, así que el sensei nos dejó salir temprano.

-So, Ayase-san, ¿Qué habitación te tocó? –Preguntó Toujou-san, mientras las tres caminábamos por los pasillos de la universidad.

-230, las cosas de mis compañeras estaban ahí, pero no ellas. –Respondí.

-Estás de suerte, nosotras somos tus compañeras. –Ambas sonrieron.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?

-Sí, nos dijeron la anterior noche que tendríamos una nueva compañera de habitación, queríamos darte la bienvenida, pero al parecer eres una madrugadora.

-O…Oh….

-¿Les parece si vamos a un café? –Yazawa-san nos preguntó, así que solo asentimos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Umi PDV**

Sus amigas son un tanto peculiares…

Kousaka Honoka hiperactiva e idiota de nacimiento.

Hoshizora Rin, hiperactiva y se cree gato.

Nishikino Maki seria y tranquila.

Koizumi Hanayo Amable y tímida.

Todas eran muy diferentes, pero se llevaban bien, muy rara vez había una pelea entre ellas, (por lo que me contó Kotori)

-¿Hay algo que te preocupa Maki-chan? Has tenido el ceño fruncido desde hace un rato. –Todas enfocaron su mirada en la pelirroja, incluyéndome.

-Nico-chan me llamó anoche, quejándose de que tendría una nueva compañera de habitación. No dormí mucho por ello… Agradezco a Nozomi que le quitara el teléfono -Bufó con molestia.

-¿Nico, Nozomi? –Pregunté confusa. -¿Quiénes son?

¿Por qué todas se miran con pánico? ¿Pregunté algo que no debía?

-Esto Umi-chan… -Kotori me miró con nervios. –Toujou Nozomi-chan y Yazawa Nico-chan son nuestras amigas que están en la universidad. –Asentí a sus palabras sin saber el porqué el pánico. –Nico-chan es la novia de Maki-chan…

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Sales con una universitaria?!

Me alegro no ser la única que salga con una universitaria.

-¡¿Te sorprende el hecho de que salga con una universitaria que con una chica?! –Me preguntó exaltada Nishikino-san.

-Soy una persona de mente abierta, así que no me molesta para nada.

-Es un alivio, no sé que hubiera hecho si Umi-chan no se sintiera cómoda. –Suspiró Kotori.

-No debes preocuparte por ello. –Le acaricié su cabello con suavidad.

-¿Te gustaría conocerlas? Este fin de semana vendrán de visita.

-¿Estará bien con ellas?

-Por supuesto, ahora eres parte de nosotras. –Todas me sonrieron.

Así que yo solo atiné a sonreír.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa misma tarde, Kotori me invitó a su casa a pasar el rato y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a mis padres ahí.

-¿Cómo les fue en la escuela? –Preguntó mi madre con amabilidad.

-Estuvo tranquilo, conocí a las amigas de Kotori. –Respondí.

-Uhn, esta vez Umi-chan no se desmayó por los nervios.

-¡Kotori! –Ella solo rió. –Mou, no has cambiado nada.

-Lo siento. Es fácil tomarte el pelo~

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-Chicas vayan a descansar un poco, les avisaré cuando la cena esté lista. –La voz de Minami-san se escuchó desde la cocina.

-Si~

Sin esperar más, subimos a la habitación de Kotori.

-He querido preguntarte muchas cosas en la escuela, pero te llevé a conocer a mis amigas. –Kotori me ofreció sentarme en su cama.

-¿Qué preguntas?

-¿Has hecho amigas en el extranjero?

-Solo una… _La cual es mi novia._

Eli, no la he llamado… Con tantas emociones me olvidé de ella…

-¿Umi-chan? ¿Te sientes bien? –Su dulce voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Eh, si, solo recordé algo. _Soy una pésima novia…La llamaré esta noche._ –Suspiré. –Cuéntame de ti Kotori. Quiero escuchar tu dulce voz…

¡¿A caso dije eso?!

-Uh… E…Esta bien…

 _-Kotori se ha puesta hermosa con los años… ¿Qué? La única que debe ser hermosa para mí es Eli, MI NOVIA. ¿Qué me está pasando?_

Al ver hablar tan feliz a mi amiga de la infancia, siento como si ella fuera diferente cuando está conmigo… mi corazón se aceleró ante aquello y no sé porque fue la razón…

 _-Debe ser porque estoy tan feliz de volverla a ver…_

 _ **Cuando hablamos eres totalmente diferente  
Cuando sonríes, tus ojos parecen los de una niña  
Al ver las líneas de expresión cerca de ellos; por algún motivo  
Me late fuertemente el corazón.**_

Cerré un momento mis ojos, formando una sonrisa en el proceso, mientras escuchaba la animada voz de Kotori en mis oídos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nozomi PDV**

No podía dejar de mirar a la rubia que se encontraba desempacando sus pertenencias.

Su hermoso cabello rubio se balanceaba por el movimiento de caderas que hacia al caminar…

Su camisa se levantaba un poco cada vez que dejaba una cosa en lo alto de una repisa, dejando ver un poco su abdomen…

Mordía su labio inferior al no saber cómo acomodar cada cosa…

Solté un suspiro sin querer, a lo que ella se giró hacia a mi.

-¿Sucede algo, Toujou-san?

-¿Tienes novio?

Eso no debía salir de mi boca. Creo que puse el ambiente incomodo…

-No, no tengo novio. –Junto a sus palabras hubo una negación con su cabeza.

-Pero eres hermosa para no tener uno.

-¿Eh?

Me he enamorado de sus reacciones, ¿Quién no le gustaría presenciar un lindo sonrojo en su rostro?

-Gracias…supongo… -Susurró avergonzada.

¿Qué haces Nozomi? Soltar tremendas barbaridades a alguien que apenas acabas de conocer.

- _No puedo evitarlo, Ayase-san es demasiado bonita para los ojos humanos…_

 _ **Pero… ¿Por qué te digo la verdad, es que acaso soy tonta?  
Al principio me dijiste "no tengo novia"  
Me mentiste por cortesía, es natural  
Así es… ¿Pero por qué me siento tan rechazada?  
Si ya lo tenía claro  
Desde mucho antes que lo soñara siquiera**_

Un teléfono celular se escuchó por toda nuestra habitación, con una sonrisa apenada, Ayase-san salió de la habitación para responder la llamada.

 _-Has mentido, tienes a alguien especial…_ -¿Por qué debería importarme?

Para distraer mi mente, saqué de mi bolsa mis cartas del tarot…

Cuando tomé una carta al azar del mazo de cartas, me sorprendí bastante al tener en mi mano "los amantes".

- _Hay una posibilidad de que ella y yo…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kotori PDV**

- _¿Qué estoy haciendo? No debería escuchar su conversación…_

-Te extraño, ya quiero que sea fin de semana para verte… ¿Cómo fue el primer día de clases?, tranquilo y divertido, Kotori es linda. Solo t…tengo ojos para ti y espero que tú también los tengas para mí.

¿Quién es esa persona para Umi-chan? ¿Es alguien más importante que yo?

- _¿Qué estoy pensando? –_ Negué varias veces con mi cabeza, tratando de despejar mi mente. _–Para Umi-chan solo soy una amiga de la infancia…_

¿Por qué me entristece pensarlo?

" _¿En ningún momento te llegó a gustar?"_

Si supiera Honoka-chan que Umi-chan me gustó alguna vez…

Se reiría de mí y diría " _lo sabía"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Eli PDV**

-Quiero que vengas con nosotras a visitar nuestras amigas. –Dejé lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Pregunté incrédula. -¿No sería raro ver a una desconocida con ustedes?

-De hecho una de nuestras amigas quiere presentarnos a alguien. –Dijo Nico.

-Vamos Elicchi, queremos que te tomen como parte de nuestro grupo de amigas.

Después de haber convido 4 días con ellas, me di cuenta que ellas en verdad me consideraban una amiga. Es extraño…

 _-¿Será que me siento así porque no tengo mucha experiencia en tener amigos?_ -Sonreí levemente. –Ustedes ganan, iré.

-Qué bueno que aceptas por que tendría que golpearte hasta que aceptaras.

-Me gusta tu delicada forma de decirlo, Nico. –Rodee mis ojos.

Ese mismo día empacamos un poco de ropa para el fin de semana.

Ya teniendo todo listo, cada quien se dirigió a su cama a descansar…

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_


	2. parte 2

**Gracias por todos los reviews QwQ, a que no saben que? este one-shot paso de ser a Two-shot y ahora a un Three-shot, :v de nuevo estuvo largo xD**

 **En fin~ Disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews y denle like a mi pagina de facebook (el link se encuentra en mi perfil)**

 **Advertencias: Este capitulo al final tiene un poco de lemon ligero, si son sensibles, por favor no lean lo último~**

 **¡Nos vemos en la tercera parte de este fanfic, el cual ahora si va a ser el final xD!**

* * *

 **Me he enamorado de ti, ¿Qué hago?**

 **Umi PDV**

Nos encontrábamos en la estación del tren, esperando la llegada de Yazawa-san y Toujou-san, más una desconocida.

-Por lo que nos contaron Nozomi-chan y Nico-chan, parece que su nueva amiga es agradable. –Comentó Hanayo.

-Aún no entiendo porque tanto misterio en esconder su nombre. –Se quejó Maki. –Ni que fuera una persona importante.

-Lo dices solo porque estás celosa, nya. Te molestó que Nico-chan hablara de ella~

-¡Ahora verás! –Rin corrió lejos de Maki.

-Deshonesta como siempre. –Se encogió de hombros Honoka. –Por cierto Umi-chan, ¿Ya te has acostumbrado a Japón?

-Si, en poco tiempo lo hice.

-Me alegro saber eso. –Kotori se enganchó a mi brazo.

-O…Oh… -Desvié mi mirada hacia un lado.

-¡El tren ha llegado! –Gritó de la nada Rin, atrayendo nuestra atención.

En cuanto las puertas del tren se abrieron, unas cuantas personas salieron de él. Las ultimas en salir fueron dos chicas, una de cabello negro hasta la cintura de ojos rubí y la otra de cabello purpura trenzado de ojos turquesa.

-¡Nico-chan, Nozomi-chan! –Honoka agitó su mano para atraer su atención.

Las nombradas se acercaron a nosotras, cargando sus cosas, mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios.

Me sentí incomoda cuando ellas se abrazaron y me dejaron de lado.

 _-Incomodo…_ -Desde la distancia escuchaba las preguntas "¿Cómo han estado?, ¿Qué se siente ser una estudiante universitaria? ¿No venia su amiga con ustedes?"

-¿Umi?

Esa voz…

-E…Eli. –Ella estaba igual de sorprendida que yo. –Entonces tú eres…

-¿En serio? ¿Ningún abrazo? -Hizo un puchero con sus labios. -¿O un beso?

-M…Mou…. –Desvié la mirada hacia donde estaban las demás.

Quienes nos miraban con curiosidad y confusión.

-Incomodo… -Ambas los dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Soltándonos a reír después.

-¡Eli! –Abrazó mi cintura, haciéndome sonrojar en el proceso. –Nos están mirando…

-No me importa… ¿Puedo besarte? –Susurró con ternura.

-Eres una niña… -Suspiré con fingida resignación. –Solo déjame sacar un libro…

-¿Un libro? –Ella me soltó un poco para que buscara un libro de mi bolso.

-N…No preguntes… -Ya teniendo en mi mano el libro, lo coloqué de tal modo que cubriera nuestros rostros.

-Oh…

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kotori PDV**

Cerré los ojos fuertemente al ver como Umi-chan se colocaba de puntillas, sin dejar de sostener el libro.

- _Ella es la persona especial de Umi-chan… ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?_ –Volví abrir los ojos, encontrándome a Umi-chan mirándome con preocupación.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Uhn, solo me dio un pequeño mareo. –Sonreí fingidamente.

-Ya veo… Esto… -Agachó la mirada.

Sin dejar de sostener la mano de aquella rubia.

-Perdón por lo de hace un rato, no pude resistirme. –Habló la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Mi nombre es Ayase Eli, un gusto de conocerlas.

-Creo que olvidaste mencionar algo, Eli. –Nico-chan la miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Quieres que lo diga? –Le preguntó suavemente a Umi-chan.

-Está bien, lo han visto… -Susurró ella.

-Nozomi, Nico, ella es Sonoda Umi… Mi novia.

- _Mi pecho duele… ¿Por qué?_ –Disimuladamente miré el rostro de Nozomi-chan y Nico-chan.

El de Nico-chan no parecía sorprendido, pero sin embargo el de Nozomi-chan…

Mostraba lo mismo que el mío…

Confusión y dolor…

Después de las presentaciones, decidimos ir a comer por ahí.

-¿Cuánto llevan juntas? –Honoka-chan les preguntó curiosa.

-Uh…

-Umi, dime que no lo olvidaste. –Ayase-san la miró con fingido dolor.

-¡P…Por supuesto que no! Solo que… Me da vergüenza…

-Umi siendo Umi. –Umi-chan solo se sonrojó. –estamos juntas desde hace cuatro años.

-¡Sorprendente!

-No es para tanto. ¿Verdad, Umi?

Verlas a ellas dos siendo cariñosas, me enfermó.

- _¿Por qué me molesta tanto verlas juntas?_ –Tragué saliva.

-Vayamos a jugar, nya~ -Rin-chan se levantó de su asiento, jalando consigo a Hanayo-chan.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo! Estando sentada me ha dormido las piernas. –Esta vez fue Honoka-chan.

-Sin ofender, pero yo quiero estar un tiempo a solas con Maki-chan.

-¡Nico-chan!

-Oh vamos, no te he visto desde hace una semana.

-V…Vamos entonces. –Maki-chan se levantó de su asiento y arrastró a Nico-chan, muy lejos de nosotras.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes? –Honoka-chan nos miró.

-Quisiera relajarme un poco más. –Sonrió apenada Ayase-san. –Pero gracias por la oferta Kousaka-san.

-Yo igual me quedaré Honoka-chan. –Dije y tanto Nozomi-chan como Umi-chan asintieron ante mis palabras.

-Está bien~ nos vemos después. –Sin más Honoka-chan, Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan se fueron a jugar.

-¿Qué haremos nosotras entonces? –Preguntó Umi-chan.

-¿Por qué no pasas tiempo de calidad con Minami-san? –Eso me sorprendió de Ayase-san.

-¿Estás segura? No quiero dejarte de lado.

-No te preocupes por eso, sobreviviré. –Sonrió levemente. –A mi me has visto por cuatro años, pero a Minami-san en once años no. Así que ve y diviértete~

-Está bien… -Umi-chan me miró. -¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo? –Me extendió su mano, invitándome a ponerme de pie.

-O…Oh… -La tomé, sin importarme las miradas de Nozomi-chan y Ayase-san.

-Nos vemos después Eli, Toujou-san.

-Que les vaya bien~

 **Eli PDV**

En cuanto perdí de vista a mi novia y a su mejor amiga, me giré hacia Nozomi, quien me miraba fijamente.

-¿Nozomi? –Ella dio un pequeño saltó ante mi llamado. –Parecías ida, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo me distraje. ¿Qué es lo que haremos Elicchi? Las demás se fueron a divertir y nosotras estamos aquí, no haciendo nada.

-Uh… -Cerré por un momento mis ojos. –Oh, he visto un jardín de lirios por aquí, ¿Quieres ir a verlos?

-Me encantaría. –Ella respondió con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Dejamos el establecimiento para ir al jardín que mencioné antes.

-Son hermosas… -Ella murmuró.

-Tienes razón. –Tomé entre mis manos un lirio y lo arranqué con suavidad.

-¿Elicchi?

No respondí de inmediato, solo me acerqué a ella y le coloqué la flor en su cabello.

-Tienes razón son hermosas, pero ninguna flor se compara contigo.

¡¿Qué fue lo que dije?!

Estaba tan hipnotizada con sus ojos que solté sin pensar aquel halago.

-¿Qué diría tu _**novia**_ site escuchara decir eso a otra que no es ella?

¿Por qué enfatizó la palabra "novia"?

-No se molestaría, ella sabe que aprecio la belleza cuando la reconozco. –Me senté en el césped del jardín. –Es inevitable no prestarte atención.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –La miré directamente a los ojos.

-Eres hermosa Nozomi. –Tomé entre mis dedos un mechón de su cabello.

Su sonrojado rostro, derritió mi corazón de ternura.

 _ **Me enamoré de ti… ¿Qué hago?  
Pero si apenas acabamos de conocernos  
dolorosos sentimientos desbordan  
Y comprimen mi corazón  
Así es… Te quiero mucho…  
**_

-Ne, ¿Es extraño enamorarse rápidamente de alguien que apenas conoces? –Preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Porque me he enamorado de alguien que apenas conozco.

-¿Puedo saber quién es?

-Lo sabrás cuando sepa más de ti.

En un rápido movimiento me tacleó al césped. Acostando su cabeza en mi vientre…

-Elicchi, ¿Cuál es tu postre favorito?

-El chocolate, definitivamente. ¿El tuyo?

-No tengo ningún favorito, mientras no tenga caramelo me comería lo que sea.

-Me aseguraré no darte algo que contenga caramelo. –Reí suavemente. –Tengo sueño… ¿Te parece bien si cerramos los ojos por un par de minutos?

-Me parece bien…

Sintiendo su calor en mi vientre, cerré mis ojos…

 **Umi PDV**

-Eres muy diferente con Ayase-san. –Susurró Kotori con suavidad.

-Ella ha visto todo de mí. Bueno, malo…

-No creo que Umi-chan tenga un lado malo. –Sonreí ante aquello. –Umi-chan es demasiado buena.

-Gracias Kotori, tus palabras valen mucho para mí.

Sentí calor en mi mano derecha.

-¿Kotori?

-Te quiero…. –Ocultó su vista con su flequillo.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Olvídalo… -Negó con su cabeza. –Será mejor que vayamos con las demás, deben estar esperando por nosotras. –Ella soltó mi mano y se alejó de mí a paso apresurado.

- _Me siento vacía sin el calor de su mano…_

Miré por última vez el atardecer antes de seguir el camino por donde se fue Kotori.

 _ **De una u otra forma se ha convertido en algo gigante  
Estas ganas de verte tienen mi cabeza  
liviana como una pluma  
Toma mi mano, no la sueltes  
Mirarnos a los ojos, abrazarnos  
besarnos, acariciarnos el pelo  
haz esto para siempre.**_

-¿Lista para irnos? -Me preguntó Eli en cuanto llegué al lugar del encuentro acordado.

-Sí, vámonos. –Tomé la mano que me extendió. –Fue divertido salir con todas ustedes. Espero volver a repetir una salida como esta –Ellas me sonrieron.

-Igualmente, nos vemos hasta el lunes~ -Miré fijamente a Kotori y noté que ella…

Sonreía fingidamente…

- _¿Por me muestra esa sonrisa?_ –Fruncí el ceño.

Dichas nuestras despedidas nos separamos de ellas.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kotori PDV**

Me he enamorado de mi amiga de la infancia, los sentimientos que alguna vez tuve por ella han regresado con más fuerza.

Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? No soy nadie para competir con Ayase-san. No soy rubia, no tengo ojos azules, no soy alta...

No soy hermosa…

-Kotori. –Su hermosa voz me sacó de mis pensamientos negativos.

-¿Eh?

-De nuevo estás en las nubes, últimamente lo estás… -Cerró su libro de literatura. -¿Qué es lo que te está molestando?

-¿Cuánto amas a Ayase-san? –Pregunté, ignorando su pregunta anterior.

-¿A…A que viene la pregunta?

-Curiosidad…

-Amo mucho a Eli, ella es importante en mi vida.

-¿Más que yo?

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Ayase-san es mucho más importante que yo? –Repetí la pregunta.

-Kotori, tu eres más importante. –Respondió con seriedad.

-Ya veo… Ne… ¿Podemos ir a comer dulces?

-Está bien… -Me miró confundida.

Sé que debo verme extraña, pero tenía que cambiar de tema, si no lo hacía mis sentimientos saldrían a frote.

Y sería un problema si pasara eso.

-Entonces vamos a comer algunos. –Dejando de lado el estudio, decidimos ir a un buffet de dulces.

 _ **Me emociono y te digo: "¡Me encantan los dulces!"  
Y acabas proponiendo: "Vamos a comer algunos"  
"Podría ser, aprovechando que es hora del almuerzo…" Respondo…  
Así suena muy natural  
Nos ponemos en la fila del buffet  
Y conversamos normalmente, pero  
¡Tu cara está muy cerca!, Y de nuevo me pongo  
Nerviosa sin razón.**_

-¿Umi-chan? –Podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mis labios.

-L…Lo siento… T…Tus aretes me llamaron la atención. –Desvió su rostro. –Son lindos.

-¿En serio? –Pregunté emocionada.

-Si, tal vez le compre unos aretes a Eli como regalo de aniversario.

-Oh… -Decepción total.

-¿Me dejas tomarte una foto? –Solo asentí a su pregunta.

Ella sacó su celular y no tardó en tomarme una foto.

-Umi-chan idiota… -Suspiré.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, mejor compremos rápido los dulces y regresemos a estudiar…

 ** _"Aretes… Que lindos…"  
Me halagas y me siento en el cielo  
Pero… "Se los mostraré a mi novia" Dices  
Me tomas una foto con tu celular…  
¿Qué significa esto?  
Así es… ¿Por qué me siento tan patética?  
¿Es que estás poniéndome una barrera  
Para que no pueda ni siquiera luchar?_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nozomi PDV**

-¿Saldrás a visitar a Maki-chan con este clima? –Pregunté incrédula a Nicocchi.

-Se lo prometí y sabes que no me gusta romper mis promesas. –Testaruda.

-No puedo hacer cambiarte de parecer, solo ten cuidado en el camino.

-Lo tendré, por cierto… ¿Dónde está Eli?

-Ella está en la biblioteca. –Suspiré.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-¿Qué cosa?

Sabía a lo que se refería pero preferí hacerme la tonta.

-Tus sentimientos a Eli.

-Nunca, ¿Se te olvida que ella tiene novia?, no soy alguien que se mete en las relaciones. –Respondí con seriedad.

-¿Prefieres sufrir? -Se cruzó de brazos.

-Es lo mejor.

Paramos nuestra conversación al escuchar la puerta de nuestra habitación abrirse.

-Tu cara da pena, ¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó Nicocchi sin delicadeza alguna.

-Nada importante. –Forzó una sonrisa.

-Elicchi…

Ella no dijo nada, solo se acostó en su cama, cubriéndose con sus sabanas hasta las orejas.

-En serio, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Nada… -Desde nuestra posición podíamos ver como temblaba bajo las sabanas.

-No perderé mi preciado tiempo contigo, me voy, nos vemos en unos cuantos días. –Recibiendo respuestas por nuestra parte, se fue de la habitación.

-Elicchi, vamos sal de ahí, Nicocchi se ha ido. –Ella descubrió su lindo rostro sonrojado. -¿Qué pasó?

-Pasé por un pasillo oscuro…. –No necesité escuchar más para saber cuál era el problema.

-Pobre de la pequeña Eli.

-¡Nozomi!

-Lo siento~

-Me arrepiento de haberte contado mi fobia a la oscuridad… -Murmuró ocultando su rostro nuevamente.

-No deberías, gracias a eso me siento más cerca de ti. –Me senté en la orilla de su cama.

-Nozomi… -Dejó las sabanas de lado, mientras se sentaba.

-Te has convertido en alguien especial para mí.

-Tu igual… Nunca he sido buena haciendo amigos, es por eso que soy feliz por haberte conocido. –Me le quede mirando. -¡También a Nico!

-Tratando de arreglar lo que dijiste. –Me burlé de ella.

Para calmar mí acelerado corazón.

-Mou…

Estaba a punto de agregar algo más, pero un trueno resonó desde afuera y gracias a eso, la luz de nuestra habitación se fue…

-¡Kyah! –Aquel grito me alarmó.

-¡¿Elicchi?!

 _*THUD*_

Mi espalda duele… ¿Será porque alguien me tiró al suelo con su peso?

-Elicchi… -Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y su rostro se escondió en mi cuello. –Si me sueltas podré ir a buscar una linterna… -Y no solo eso, si no también poder relajarme de este incremento de nervios.

-No… N…No me sueltes…

Su tono de voz…

- _Por favor…No me hagas esto… -_ Mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior. – _Si ella no me suelta… ¡Ya no podré controlarme más!_

-Nozomi…

La luz de un nuevo trueno iluminó nuestra habitación y esta vez pude presenciar el rostro de Elicchi…

Sus ojos estaban empañados a causa de las lágrimas contenidas…

Y mi cordura se acabó al ver tan hermosa imagen delante de mí…

-Lo siento… Eli… -No dejé que dijera algo.

Solo acerqué mis labios a sus temblorosos labios. Cuando hicieron contacto, me sentí en el cielo…

Pensé que ella me apartaría y me daría una cachetada, pero grande fue mi sorpresa…

Cuando ella correspondió aquella muestra de afecto…

.

.

.

.

.

 **Umi PDV**

- _Algo andaba mal, puedo presentirlo…_ -Suspiré con desgano. – _No, deben ser mis nervios por la tormenta…_ -Pasé un mechón de mi cabello hacia atrás de mi oreja.

Nuevamente suspiré y dejé de lado mi libro…

-¿Has terminado? –La suave voz de Kotori me llamó la atención.

-No me apetece seguir… -Suspiré nuevamente. –Rara vez sucede…

-Debes estar cansada por estudiar mucho para los exámenes. ¿Te parece si descansamos un poco? –Sonrió amablemente.

-No me molestaría…

Me dejé caer en su suave cama…

- _El olor de Kotori…_ -Con disimulo olfatee su almohada favorita. – _Es embriagante…_

El crujido de la cama me alertó.

-¿Kotori? –Llamé pero ella no me respondió de inmediato.

-Te quiero… -Me sonrojé ante su confesión.

-Yo también te quiero, y lo sabes muy bien. –Acaricié su cabello, como usualmente lo hacía.

-No lo entiendes…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué no entiendo?

-Tu querer y el mío son muy diferentes… -Apartó mi mano de su cabello.

-¿Qué dices? –No debo malinterpretarlo.

Tal vez ella me quiere como una hermana, eso es… No hay por qué preocuparse.

-Umi-chan… -Ella mordió sus labios, como una muestra de nerviosismo. –Yo… -Kotori aprisionó mis manos con las suyas a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Es hora de comenzar alarmarse Umi, ¡Por que tu amiga de la infancia se está acercando a tu rostro!

-Estoy enamorada de Umi-chan…

Esa confesión me congeló, a lo que Kotori aprovechó para besarme.

- _¿Por qué no la aparto? ¿Por qué me gusta? –_ Saliendo de mi estado, comencé a reaccionar ante el insistente beso de mi amiga.

Creo que Kotori se sorprendió de que yo correspondiera el beso…

-Umi-chan…

No respondí solo intercambié nuestras posiciones.

- _¿Qué me está pasando?_ –Miré sus rosados labios. – _Me siento rara…_ -Con lentitud, me empecé a inclinar hacia su rostro.

Mi amiga de la infancia rompió la distancia de nuestros labios…

Mi mente me grita que esto está mal, que tengo ya a alguien…

- _Perdóname…Eli…_ -Solté las manos de Kotori.

Las cuales no dudaron en sostener mi cintura, atrayéndome más hacia ella.

Sentí calor cuando nuestros pechos se juntaron por aquel abrazo desesperado.

-Te amo… -Fue lo que escuché una vez que ella separó nuestras bocas.

-…..

No le importó que yo no respondiera, de hecho sonrió comprensiva…

-Espero que no me odies después de esto…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Eli PDV**

-E…Eli…

Mordí ligeramente su pecho descubierto…

-No seas impaciente… -Susurré.

-Pero… -La silencié con un beso. –Mou…

Ese lado avergonzado de Nozomi, nunca lo he visto…

Quisiera apreciarlo más…

Sin poder esperar más comencé a trazar besos húmedos hasta su vientre.

-Nozomi… -Levanté un poco mi mirada.

-¿Hm? –Ella estaba mordiendo el nudillo de su dedo índice.

-¿Puedo…? –No fue necesario terminar la pregunta, ella asintió de inmediato.

Con lentitud me deshice de sus bragas, admirando cada centímetro de su ser en el proceso…

-Estás tan mojada… -Mi voz salió ronca.

-Es tu…Culpa… -Introduje dos de mis dedos en su vagina. –Hyah…

-Mira… esto lo confirma. –Les mostré mis dedos húmedos.

-… -No dijo nada, solo desvió su mirada.

-No dejes de mirarme… -Con mi mano limpia, hice que me mirara nuevamente. –Quiero que tus ojos estén sobre mí, en cada momento.

-Uhn…

- _Espero no arrepentirme por lo que estaré a punto de hacer…. –_ Besé a Nozomi en los labios. _–Lo lamento…Umi… Lo lamento…_ -Nozomi rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.

Dándome a entender que siguiera…Que dejara todas las dudas atrás….

 _ **Que dejara de lamentarme por esta infidelidad que estoy cometiendo con ella…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kotori PDV**

No me importaba que las uñas de Umi-chan me estuvieran causando dolor, estaba disfrutando este intimo momento que no me importaba tener unos cuantos rasguños en mi espalda.

-Umi-chan… -Besé su cuello con insistencia.

-¡K…Kotori…! –Clavó aún más sus uñas.

-Te amo…Te amo… -Dije entrecortadamente.

Ella nuevamente no respondió a mi confesión, solo me besó profundamente y entrecortadamente.

-K…Kotori…E…Estoy a punto de… -Jadeó involuntariamente.

-Lo sé… está bien…puedes correrte… -Con mi mano libre acaricié su sudoroso y sonrojado rostro, mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su quijada.

No fue necesario repetirlo dos veces… ella cubrió su boca para sofocar el gran gemido que salió de su boca….

-Ah…Ah… -Jadeaba.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunté suavemente.

-S…Si, solo necesito…Tomar aire… -Decía entre jadeos.

-Tomate tu tiempo…

Después de unos minutos de silencio, una gran tensión nos invadió.

-Ne, ¿Qué pasará entre nosotras? –Tragué saliva con temor.

-…

-¿Umi-chan? –Me acomodé en mi lugar para encararla.

Pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que ella se había dormido.

-No has cambiado con tu habito de dormirte rápido… -Con delicadeza aparté un mechón de su rostro sonrojado. –Umi-chan… -Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

No pude soportarlo más, lloré en silencio por el problema que le causé a Umi-chan…

- _Ella me va a odiar…Ella me va a odiar…_

¿Qué más puedo hacer? Ya está hecho…

Perdóname Umi-chan, por no sentir ningún remordimiento por haberte hecho engañar a Ayase-san….

Soy una horrible persona…

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_


	3. parte 3

**Bueno decidí que tuviera 4 capitulos :v, mejor ya no digo nada de: "Solo será one-shot, solo será two-shot, solo será three-shot, será un fanfic corto..." mejor no digo más y me quedo calladita xD, uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar. En fin, disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews, y denle like a Mipagina de facebook en el cual verán mis proximos proyectos! (El link se encuentra en mi perfil).**

 **Advertencia: si odias el EliUmi o no lo toleras... no leas el lemon, pero si eres de las personas que les gusta leer personas que piensan en otras mientras lo hacen con su pareja, adelante...**

 **Inconscientemente les di spoiler...**

* * *

 **Me he enamorado de ti, ¿Qué hago?**

 **Umi PDV**

- _¿Qué hice?_ –Cubrí mi boca con mi mano al ver a Kotori abrazar su almohada favorita, sin nada de ropa puesta. – _He engañado a Eli…La he engañado…_

Tenía que huir, de un momento a otro sentía que el aire me faltaba en mis pulmones.

 _-No puedo estar aquí…_ -En silencio me vestí y salí corriendo de la casa de Kotori.

Sin importarme las consecuencias que traerían mi huida…

" _Estoy enamorada de Umi-chan…"_

- _No ahora…_

Corrí sin parar, evadiendo a las personas que se interponían en mi camino.

" _¿No te enamorarás de alguien más?"_

" _S…Solo tengo ojos para ti, espero que tu también los tengas solo para mí"_

" _Umi dudando de mi amor incondicional, eres cruel"_

- _Eli…_ -Paré mi carrera para apreciar el cielo nublado.

" _Te amo…"_

- _Kotori…_ -Mordí mis labios.

Eli…Kotori…Eli…Kotori…Eli…

- _¿Por qué estoy decidiendo? ¡Maldición estoy demasiado confundida!_ –Agarré mi cabeza con ambas manos.

No me servirá de nada quedarme aquí, maldiciendo y lamentando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

- _Lamentar no es la opción correcta que debo hacer, afrontarlo y vivir con ello es lo correcto…_ -Con pasos tranquilos reanudé mi caminata hacia mi hogar.

En cuanto llegué, saludé a mis padres antes de encerrarme en mi habitación. No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie…

- _Tengo que bañarme, quitarme el olor de Kotori…_ -Con pereza me quité mi ropa, dejándola en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Antes de entrar al baño me detuve en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

- _Mordidas…_ -Pasé las yemas de mis dedos por aquellas marcas que rodeaban mi cuello.

" _Te amo…Te amo…"_

Negué nuevamente con mi cabeza para desaparecer la imagen de Kotori de mi cabeza.

-Necesito un baño urgente…

Sin más, me metí al baño y abrí la regadera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Eli PDV**

-Ah… Ah…. –Mi respiración de un momento a otro comenzó a agitarse.

Cubrí mi boca con ambas manos, tratando de ahogar un grito frustrado.

- _Soy de lo peor…_ -Aunque el agua de la regadera mojaba mi rostro, sentía las lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas. - _¿Por qué no la paré?_

 _Te gustó la sensación, fue por eso que no la paraste…_

- _No puede ser eso…_ -Cerré la llave de la regadera. – _No se sintió del todo bien…_

 _Mentirosa… sabes muy bien que te gustó tener a Nozomi debajo de ti._

- _Te equivocas…_ -Tomé una toalla y comencé a secar mi cuerpo con tal rudeza que dejó mi cuerpo con marcas rojas a causa de la fricción.

 _¿Oh? ¿No gemías su nombre con desesperación?_

 _-Nozomi…_

Recordé su rostro sonrojado y el cómo gemía mi nombre en mi oído…

Sus manos rasguñando mi espalda…

Sus piernas rodeando mi cadera…

Sus labios chocando contra los míos…

- _¡Basta! ¡Deja de pensar en eso Eli! ¡Saca de tu cabeza a Nozomi!_ –Me coloqué mi camisa larga de cuello de tortuga color blanco y mis jeans negros.

Con pasos vacilantes, salí del baño. Suspiré aliviada al ver que Nozomi aún seguía durmiendo…

- _Lo siento Nozomi…pero Umi es…_ -Sin mirar atrás, tomé mi bolsa, llaves y celular, antes de salir de prisa de la habitación.

No importándome el clima que hacía, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kotori PDV**

-¿Umi-chan? –No había ningún rastro de mi amiga de la infancia en mi habitación.

Sus cosas no estaban por ningún lado…

- _¿Por qué se habrá…?_

Y entonces recordé lo que había pasado anoche.

Ropa tirada por toda la habitación…

Sonidos de jadeos entrecortados…

-Oh dios… -Cubrí con ambas manos mi rostro.

El tener sexo con mi amiga no fue lo peor, si no que me confesé y no recibí ninguna respuesta.

- _¡¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por eso?! ¡Deberías preocuparte por haber hecho engañar a Umi-chan! ¡Ella debe odiarte ahora mismo!_

Tengo que hablar con ella, no puedo dejar esto pasar… No es mi estilo…

.

.

.

.

.

Ahí estaba, hablando con Honoka-chan de lo más tranquila.

Con pasos vacilantes me acerqué a ellas.

-Lo olvidé, tengo práctica con el arco, nos vemos después Honoka. –Ella se alejó antes de que yo pudiera decir "Buenos días".

-Pero tú me acabas de decir que… -Honoka se quedo ahí en su lugar. –No irías a la práctica de hoy…

-Buenos días Honoka-chan… -Saludé, forzando una sonrisa.

-¡Ah! Kotori-chan, buenos días~

Como siempre me saludó con energía mi mejor amiga.

-¿Ocurre algo con Umi-chan? Ha actuado extraña, y estaba caminando muy raro… -Tragué saliva ante lo mencionado.

-Umi-chan tiene la costumbre de salir a correr por las mañanas, tal vez se lastimó. –Mentí.

-Le preguntaré cuando regrese de su práctica. Será mejor que entremos a clases, la sensei no debe tardar en venir. –Solo obedecí, mirando por unos instantes por donde se fue Umi-chan.

Honoka-chan tuvo razón, la sensei había llegado cuando nosotras habíamos entrado al salón…

Había pasado media hora y Umi-chan no había regresado…

- _T…Tal vez se le pasó la hora ordenando sus cosas…_

Cuando llegó nuestro receso de diez minutos, ella regresó al salón, sin mirar a nadie…Solo se sentó en su lugar correspondiente.

-¿Umi-chan? –Honoka se acercó a ella.

-Lo siento…No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie…. ¿Podrías dejarme a solas por el día de hoy? –Su voz, pareciera como si estuviera desgastada.

-S…Si, pero sabes que puedes decirnos todo lo que te preocupa, ¿Verdad?, trataremos de ayudarte en lo que podamos…

-Gracias…Pero creo que debo solucionarlo yo misma… -Mordí mi labio inferior al escuchar aquello.

-Bien… -Honoka-chan regresó a su sitio. Mirándome en el proceso… -"Te lo dije, rara…" –Esto lo dijo sin dejar escapar un sonido.

-Uhn… -Suspiré pesadamente.

Espero que no sea tan complicado tratar de hablar con Umi-chan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nozomi PDV.**

-Me encontré a Eli en el camino, se veía muy apurada. –Nicocchi había entrado en el momento que me había puesto mi camisa.

-No me sorprende… -Murmuré sin ánimos.

-¿Sabes a donde iba con tanta prisa? –Mi amiga dejó en su cama su bolsa.

-No, ella solo salió sin despedirse. _Y yo soy la causa del porque…_ -Suspiré. -¿Cómo te fue con Maki-chan?

-Ella está algo estresada con los exámenes, así que para no estar discutiendo con ella o distrayéndola, solo me quedé una noche con ella.

-Ya veo…

-Bien… ¿Qué mosco te picó?

-¿Eh?

-Te conté algo que puede malinterpretarse ¿Y tu solo dices eso?, ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

-Nada, solo no me siento bien. Desperté decaída, eso es todo… -Sonreí forzadamente.

-¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que tu actitud se debe a cierta rubia?

-¿Elicchi? No es por ella. No tiene nada que ver con mi actitud… -Desvié mi mirada.

-Nozomi, te conozco desde primero de instituto. Se cuando algo te está molestando…

-Siempre tan observadora… Jeje~ -Reí forzosamente, antes de derramar las primeras lágrimas. –Yo…

-¿Tú…? –Nicocchi se sentó en mi cama.

-Y Elicchi… Nos hemos acostado…

Cerré mis ojos… recordando lo sucedido de hace tan solo unas cuantas horas…

-¡¿Qué?!

Tendré que darle una gran explicación a mi amiga…

.

.

.

.

.

 **Eli PDV**

Recargué mi espalda en el muro de la escuela preparatoria otonokizaka, esperando la hora de salida de Umi.

 _Cuando la veas ¿Qué le dirás?_

 _-Definitivamente no: "Hey Umi, ¿A que no sabes qué? Me acosté con Nozomi y no pensé en ti en toda la noche, ¿Aún somos novias después de este error?, ¿Si? Eso es bueno"._ –Gruñí por lo bajo. – _Pero… ¿Por qué me siento tan mal al referirme lo que pasó con Nozomi, un error?, no lo entiendo…_

-¿Eli? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Salté del susto al escuchar la voz de mi novia a mis espaldas. –Pensé que estarías en la universidad.

-Decidí venir a verte. Te extrañaba demasiado… -Sonreí levemente.

 _Mentirosa…Solo te sientes culpable de tu infidelidad._

- _Cállate…_

-La estudiante perfecta y estricta, salteándose las clases, eres una chica mala Eli… -¿Por qué está utilizando ese tono de voz?

Ronca y suave a la vez…

-Solo por ti… -Acaricié su mejilla.

Hay una sola forma de reafirmar mis sentimientos por ella…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Umi me abrazó por el cuello, acercando su boca a mi oído en el proceso…

-Ne… ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa? Mis padres no estarán hoy… -Susurró.

Tragué saliva antes de responder…

-M…Me encantaría. –Ella se separó de mí, jalándome del brazo para que comenzara a caminar.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Punto de vista general**

Las manos de ambas chicas se encargaron de desvestir a la otra…

Sus sacos, camisas, faldas y medias desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos… Quedando únicamente en ropa interior.

-Umi… -Susurró la rubia rusa con necesidad.

" _Umi-chan…"_

Por un momento Umi imaginó cabellos grisáceos enredados en sus dedos.

- _Kotori…_

Una mano traviesa comenzó a trazar líneas imaginarias en su abdomen…

-Estoy ansiosa por hacerte mía… -Eli mordió el cuello de la chica que se encontraba debajo de ella.

La habitación comenzó a subir de temperatura poco a poco…

-¡Hmp! –Ese sonido fue causado por la atrevida lengua de Eli, la cual se introdujo en un rápido movimiento a su boca.

Umi sin querer dejarle todo a su novia, guió a ciegas sus manos hacia la espalda de la rubia, encontrándose algo extraño…

- _¿Marcas de rasguños?_ –Solo ignoró aquello y fue por lo que quería.

Y eso era, deshacerse del bra de Eli…

Eli sabiendo las intenciones de Umi, apartó su boca de ella para deshacerse de la molesta tela.

La última al ver los pechos descubiertos de su novia, aprovechó para jugar un poco con ellos.

Una boca dudosa aprisionó aquel pezón rosado, succionándolo en el proceso...

-Ah... –Las manos de Eli agarraron con un poco de fuerza los cabellos azules. – _Nozomi..._

La rubia miró en su mente ojos turquesa bañados de lujuria e infinito amor.

Umi con lentitud despegó su boca de aquel lugar, mirando con deseo a Eli, quien mordía su labio inferior.

-Eli... _cchi..._ –Su nombre no se escuchó como la de su amante de esa noche.

-Umi... _chan..._ –Con la peli azul pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

- _¿Por qué no puedes salir de mi mente? ¡Por favor, deja de atormentarme!_

En un ataque de desesperación, ambas arrancaron la ropa restante de la otra, besando cada nueva piel descubierta en el proceso.

Eli tratando de sacarse la voz impaciente de Nozomi de su cabeza, apretó un seno de Umi, haciendo que esta dejará salir un gemido de placer-dolor.

-¡E...Eli! –Eso no estaba bien, aún podía escuchar _su voz._

-Te amo...Te amo...

- _¡K...Kotori!_

A base de besos, la rubia hizo un camino de estos, desde la quijada hasta el cuello, quedándose quieta en ese lugar por un par de segundos...

-¿E...Eli?

-... –Mordió aquel apetitoso cuello blanquecino (el cual tenía unas marcas moradas desde el principio). – _Es hora de avanzar..._ –Finalmente comenzó a bajar hasta toparse con los pechos de su novia.

Con su lengua rodeó el erecto pezón de Umi, gracias a esa simple acción, exhaló fuertemente la menor.

Viendo la reacción de esta, Eli tomó el otro pezón con su dedo índice y pulgar, pellizcándolo un poco...

- _Sus reacciones... no son como las de_ _ **ella**_ _..._ –Ignorando su pensamiento, dejó de jugar con los pechos de su novia para bajar más. - _¿Por qué las estoy comparando?_

- _Es Eli...No Kotori...Es Eli..._ –La arquera cerró fuertemente sus ojos, apagando todo pensamiento que tenía que ver con su amiga diseñadora.

- _Puedo asegurar que con este acontecimiento, volveremos a estar unidas..._ -La rubia besó el interior del muslo de Umi. – _Las cosas serán como antes..._ Umi... ¿Puedo? –Nuevamente aquellos ojos turquesa aparecieron en su cabeza. – _Olvídate de_ _ **ella**_ _..._

-Uhn... –Con un leve asentimiento, le dio luz verde para que continuara.

Eli abrió sus piernas delicadamente, admirando la humedad de la otra chica.

-Estás tan mojada...

" _Es tu...Culpa..."_

-N...No digas cosas vergonzosas... –Eli solo suspiró, muy cerca del lugar al que quería llegar. –Hyaa...

- _No puedo dejar de pensar en Nozomi..._ –Lentamente comenzó a acercarse al lugar sagrado de toda mujer.

Empezó a provocar a Umi con movimientos circulares con su lengua, ganando con su acción gemidos fuertes por parte de su novia...

- _T...Tengo la necesidad de gritar el nombre de Kotori... ¿Por qué no el de Eli?_

Un par de dedos acariciaron su entrada con tentación y ansiedad. Con todo el autocontrol del mundo, solo se dedicó a lamer y morder, eso lo dejaría para el final...

A lo largo que pasaban los segundos, los gemidos de Umi se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

-M...Más... –Murmuró entrecortadamente, Umi.

-Uhn... –Eli separándose por completo de aquel lugar, cambió de posición con Umi. Recargándose en la cabecera de la cama en el proceso...

-¿E...Eli? –La nombrada no dijo nada.

Gracias a la pequeña brecha que había entre sus cuerpos, deslizó su mano hasta tocar el lugar donde provenía el líquido que escurría entre sus piernas...

-Avísame si te duele... –Recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza, Eli penetró con sus dedos la entrada de su novia.

-¡Ah!

-¿Te lastimé? –La rubia besó el hombro sudoroso de Umi.

-N...No, t...tú sigue... hnn... –Acostumbrándose a la nueva sensación, Umi comenzó a mover sus caderas, para sentir más de aquella sensación.

Eli, no queriendo quedarse atrás, rodeó con su brazo libre la cadera de Umi, sosteniéndola firmemente en su lugar...

Para no soltar el nombre de otras personas, se besaron entrecortadamente a causa de los gemidos y jadeos.

- _Aún quiero gritar_ _ **su nombre**_ _..._ –Fue el pensamiento frustrado de ambas chicas. – _Quiero sentir su toque en mi cuerpo, sus besos... ¿Qué me está pasando?, ¿Por qué me siento tan culpable por hacer_ _ **esto**_ _con mi novia? ¡No lo entiendo!_

 _ **Me enamoré de ti… ¿Qué hago?  
Pero si apenas acabamos de mirarnos  
Tristes sentimientos desbordan  
Y comprimen mi corazón  
Así es… Te quiero mucho…  
De una u otra forma, quizá ya no lo puedo detener  
Estos sentimientos que no debería tener, tienen todo mi cuerpo  
Liviano como una pluma  
Toma mi mano, no la sueltes  
Mirarnos a los ojos, abrazarnos  
Besarnos, acariciarnos el pelo  
Haz esto para siempre.**_

-¡E...Eli!

-¡Umi!

Ambas sabían que no querían decir ese nombre, ni escuchar esa voz decir el suyo. Pero lo ignoraron, no querían sentirse de ese modo con alguien que no fuera su novia...

Sin embargo... al parecer el karma no estaba de su lado...

- _Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos temblorosos a causa del placer, está haciéndolo mismo que Nozomi..._ –Apretó un poco más su agarré a la cadera de Umi, mientras besaba su cuello con insistencia.

- _¿Por qué haces eso Eli? Solo me estás haciendo recordarla... estás haciendo que la confunda contigo..._ E...li... estoy a punto de...

" _Elicchi, ya ca...si... llego..."_

- _Es Umi con la que estoy compartiendo este momento, no Nozomi..._ –La rubia hizo movimientos circulares con su pulgar en el clítoris de su novia. – _Es Umi, mi novia, la chica que debería amar..._

- _Es Eli con la que estoy compartiendo este momento, no Kotori... –_ La peli azul gimió fuertemente ante recibir aquella caricia. – _Es Eli, mi novia, la chica que debería amar..._ –Arañó los hombros de la rubia con fuerza al alcanzar el climax.

Umi, entre jadeos se desplomó sobre su novia...

-Se... S...Sintió...B...Bien... –Eli sacó con cuidado sus dedos de **ahí** y los limpió en la sabana.

-¿Si? –Besó tiernamente su frente.

-Uhn... –Umi se dejó mimar por la mayor.

-Quería que todo saliera bien, ya que es nuestra primera vez...

 _Mentira..._

-Me siento feliz... –Suspiró Umi.

-Me alegro... ¿Sabes? Es como si ambas nos hubiéramos unido más...

Ambas habían abandonado la posición en la que estaban, ahora se encontraban abrazadas, con las sabanas cubriéndolas hasta los hombros. Eli abrazaba por la espalda a su novia, rodeando su cintura, mientras que Umi tomaba fuertemente las manos que estaban enlazadas en su vientre.

-Te entiendo...

-Es raro...

-¿Qué es raro?

-Por una extraña razón comencé a recordar cómo nos conocimos...

-¿Hm?

 **Flash back**

 _-Ah, lo siento, no me fijé por donde iba..._ – _Una peli azul se levantaba del frio suelo. –Déjame ayudarte. –Una mano fue lo que vio Sonoda Umi enfrente de su rostro._

 _-G...Gracias... –Umi tomó la mano extendida de aquella chica._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien? –Fue lo que preguntó la desconocida una vez que Umi se encontraba de pie._

 _-Sí, no fue mucho el daño. –Al levantar la mirada del suelo, se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules. –Oh..._

 _-Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿Eres nueva? –Preguntó amablemente._

 _-S...Sí, voy camino a la ceremonia de apertura. ¿Sabes dónde está el auditorio? Traté de buscarlo, pero me perdí..._

 _-Estás de suerte, voy camino para allá. Vamos~ -La otra chica tomó su mano y la comenzó a jalar a una dirección en especifico._

 _En cuanto llegaron, se despidieron antes de separarse paraintegrarse en su respectivo grupo..._

 _-Soy una tonta...No le pregunté su nombre... –Murmuró entre dientes Umi, mirando fijamente al director, quien daba la bienvenida a las nuevas alumnas._

 _-Una alumna del segundo grado del grupo A, les dará un discurso._

 _Aplausos se escucharon por todo el auditorio._

 _-Ayase Eli del grupo A, es un gusto tener nuevas alumnas en esta institución..._

 _Umi miraba con fascinación a la rubia que estaba enfrente de ella._

 _-Ayase Eli-sempai..._

 _Sonoda Umi de tan solo 13 años, por primera vez en su vida se enamoró..._

 _ **Un año después...**_

 _-¿Cómo estuvieron tus exámenes Umi? –Eli abrazó por la espalda a su kouhai._

 _-¡¿Hue?! ¡Eli-sempai no hagas eso! –Umi avergonzada, se separó rápidamente de la mayor._

 _-Mou, te he dicho que quites el sempai de mi nombre. ¿Qué no somos amigas? –Eli hizo un puchero, derritiendo el corazón de Umi al instante._

 _-A veces me pregunto quién es la mayor aquí. –Desvió su mirada hacia otro lugar que no fuera el rostro divertido de su sempai._

 _-Aburrida... ¿Responderás a mi pregunta anterior?_

 _-Me fueron bien, gracias por las asesorías. –Sonrió levemente la peli azul._

 _-No me des las gracias, lo hice porque Umi me gusta._

 _-¡¿Eh?!_

 _-Ups, se supone que debía decirlo en la graduación, no antes. –La rubia se rascó su mejilla, como un gesto de vergüenza._

 _-¿Y...Yo te gusto? –La otra chica asintió con su cabeza. –Pero... ¿Cómo te puede gustar alguien como yo? S...Soy tímida y poco social... no lo entiendo..._

 _-Porque Umi es Umi y quiero estar ahí para protegerte en todo momento y Amarte. Así que... Sonoda Umi... ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?_

 _De tanta emoción, Umi terminó derramando lágrimas de felicidad... algo que malinterpretó la rubia._

 _-H...Hey, está bien que me rechaces, seguiremos siendo amigas aún._

 _-S...Sí, me gustaría salir contigo... –La rubia la abrazó con felicdad al escuchar su respuesta positiva._

 _Desde ese momento, empezó su hermosa relación..._

 **Fin del flash back.**

- _¿Qué fue lo que cambió? ¿Por qué ya no siento lo mismo? –_ Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban por sus cabezas.

-Umi...Te amo...

" _Umi-chan...yo..."_

La imagen de Kotori sobre ella mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo apareció en la mente de Umi.

" _Estoy enamorada de Umi-chan..."_

-Yo también te amo... –Las primeras lágrimas fueron derramadas por Umi, en silencio.

" _Ne, ¿Es extraño enamorarse rápidamente de alguien que apenas conoces?_ "

" _¿Por qué la pregunta?"_

" _Porque me he enamorado de alguien que apenas conozco."_

" _¿Puedo saber quién es?"_

" _Lo sabrás cuando sepa más de ti."_

Eli en cambió recordó el rostro de misterio que portaba el día que conocieron a sus demás amigas.

- _Nozomi todo este tiempo tú..._ Nunca dejaré de amarte, mi Umi...

-Ni yo... Mi Elichika...

Ninguna notó las lágrimas que derramó la otra...

Esa misma noche que decidieron fingir que nada había pasado la noche anterior con su mejor amiga...

- _Dios... ¿Por qué siento como si hubiera traicionado a Nozomi / Kotori?_

Fue lo último que pensanron ambas chicas, antes de quedarse dormidas con un corazón lleno de culpabilidad y...

Arrepentimiento...

 _ **Si**_ _**pudiera pedir solo un deseo,  
Me gustaría presionar el botón de reinicio de nuestro encuentro  
¡Así es, dios! Llévame al momento  
anterior a cuando me enamore de esta tonta  
A cuando era pura… Por favor.**_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_


	4. parte 4

Y he llegado a la conclusion de que solo serán cinco capitulos y un capitulo extra de puros bloopers, idea por cierta persona que me ha rechazado 13 veces (Y contando aún xD)

En fin, disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews y denle like a mi pagina de facebook (El link se encuentra en mi perfil)

* * *

 **Me he enamorado de ti, ¿Qué hago?**

 **Kotori PDV**

No he podido dormir, mi mente no me dejaba…

En toda la noche estuve pensando en Umi-chan y la forma en que me debería disculpar por mis acciones…

- _No quiero que me odie…_

Con determinación, me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí directamente al baño para estar decente e ir a la casa de mi amiga de la infancia…

Pero el sonido de un nuevo mensaje recibido me detuvo…

-… -Tomé mi teléfono de mi cama.

" **¿Has visto a Elicchi?"**

- _¿Ayase-san?_ –Fruncí el ceño inconscientemente al abrir el mensaje.

" **No, no la he visto. ¿Por qué la pregunta?"**

Escribí, recibiendo una respuesta en menos de diez segundos.

" **No llegó a dormir anoche. La estuve llamando y me enviaba a buzón de voz"**

" **Ya veo… Si la veo le haré saber que estás preocupada"**

" **Gracias Kotori-chan…"**

Fue el último mensaje que recibí de Nozomi-chan. Solté un suspiro antes de dejar mi teléfono en la cama e ir a lo que me propuse hace unos minutos.

No tardé mucho en terminar de arreglarme, con un último vistazo a mi imagen tomé mi bolso, mi celular y salí de mi habitación para avisarle a mi madre que saldría por unos minutos.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Eli PDV**

Una brillante luz sobre mis ojos había interrumpido mi sueño, abrí lentamente mis ojos para acostumbrarme a esa nueva molestia…

- _¿Dónde estoy?_ -Miré a mí alrededor, mientras me sentaba.

Cuando hice aquello, sentí frio…Demasiado diría yo…

Me abracé a mí misma, esperando encontrar ropa, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario…

-Oh… -Entonces recordé lo que había pasado anoche.

Y no me hizo sentir para nada bien, de hecho me hizo sentir aún más culpable...

- _Pero… ¿Por quién me siento más culpable? ¿Umi o Nozomi?_ -Gruñí por lo bajo confundida.

-¿E…li?

-Lo siento, te he despertado… -Besé su mejilla.

-No te disculpes, ya estaba despierta… -Se acomodó en su sitio. –Buenos días… -Besó mis labios con suavidad como saludo.

Y no sentí ninguna mariposa en mi estomago…

-Buenos días, Umi. –Sonreí levemente. -¿Cómo estuvo la noche anterior? –Pregunté en tono pícaro.

-F…Fantástico…

Escuché duda en su respuesta, pero decidí ignorarlo.

-Me alegro…

Mis labios estaban a mitad de camino de besar los suyos, cuando de repente el timbre de su hogar se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-Dime que no son tus padres. –Tragué saliva con nervios.

-Eli no pueden ser ellos, al menos que se les hayan olvidado las llaves. –Respondió ella.

-Te habrían enviado un mensaje, ¿No?

-Oh…

-Uhm, iré a ver quién es…

Me levanté de su cama, agarrando una bata que estaba en una de las sillas.

-Ahora vuelvo…

Sin esperar alguna respuesta por su parte, salí de su habitación…

 **Kotori PDV**

Apreté mi bolsa entre mis manos en cuanto escuché movimiento detrás de la puerta.

- _¿Qué le diré? Debí de pensar un poco más mis palabras…_ -Tragué saliva cuando escuché el cerrojo ser quitado. – _Pase lo que pase, sé fuerte…_

La puerta se abrió lentamente, sonreí aliviada al ver que no tuve que esperar mucho…

Pero detrás de la puerta no encontré cabello azul y ojos ámbar…

Si no cabello rubio desordenado y ojos azules.

-A…Ayase-san… -Solté en shock al ver su apariencia.

Bata semi abierta que dejaba ver un poco su pecho, labios hinchados y su cuello repleto de mordidas.

-Minami-san…

Umi-chan ella… No…No…

' _¿Por qué tratas de negar lo evidente?'_

' _Ella no haría tal cosa…No cuando se acostó conmigo hace dos días… ¡Esa no es mi Umi-chan!'_

' _Solo mira el estado de SU NOVIA'_

-Eli, ¿Quién es?

Mi mejor amiga apareció detrás de ella, vistiendo lo que parecía ser la camisa de Ayase-san…

Eso fue mi impulso para admitir lo que mis ojos no querían ver…

Umi-chan se había acostado con Ayase-san, sin importarle mis sentimientos…

-¿K…Kotori? –Ella estaba sorprendida.

-Me… mentiste… -Mi bolsa cayó al suelo.

-E…Espera…

-Dijiste que yo era… más importante… -Cubrí mi boca para callar cualquier grito de dolor. – ¿Entonces para ti solo fue una noche para apagar tu calentura porque tu novia no estaba cerca?

-Umi, ¿De qué habla? –Preguntó confundida Ayase-san.

Mi mejor amiga no respondió, a lo cual lo tomé como una oportunidad de continuar…

-Solo te acostaste con ella y no se lo dijiste…

-Kotori, no sigas… -Suplicó, pero poco me importó.

Como a ella poco le importó mis sentimientos.

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres quedarte sin diversión?

-Kotori…

La valentía me abandonó cuando escuché el tono de voz de Umi-chan.

\- Supongo que ya no hay necesidad de disculparme…

Sintiendo las lágrimas picar mis ojos, salí corriendo, sin mirar alguna vez atrás.

Abandonando los pedazos de mí corazón roto enfrente de la puerta de la chica que amo…

 **Umi PDV**

- _Mi pecho duele…_ -Coloqué mi mano en dicho lugar. – _No lo entiendo…_ -Parpadee un par de veces para detener las lágrimas que querían salir.

-Minami-san dejó su bolsa… -Susurró Eli, rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había instalado entre nosotras.

-Oh… -Fue lo único que dije.

Sin mirar a Eli, recogí la bolsa olvidada del suelo…

-Será mejor que me vaya…Sé cuando necesitas un tiempo a solas… -Eli pasó por un lado mío, sin mirarme.

- _Me conoce tan bien…_ -Dibujé una sonrisa culpable.

 **Minutos después…**

-¿Cuándo regresas a la universidad? –Mi novia no respondió al instante, solo se colocó sus zapatos.

-Estaré unos cuantos días con mi madre, necesito relajarme antes de regresar a la universidad. –Suspiró.

-Eso es raro… ¿Ocurrió algo para que tomaras unas "pequeñas vacaciones"?

El cuerpo de Eli se tensó.

-Solo tuve una pelea con Nozomi… -Susurró. –Necesito tener mi mente clara, antes de enfrentarme a ella.

-¿Qué ocasionó su pelea? –Pregunté un tanto preocupada.

-Solo un desacuerdo con algo, nada importante.

-Soluciónalo lo antes posible, sería demasiado incomodo si hicieran un trabajo en equipo y no se hablaran.

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer Umi. –Se giró hacia a mí, mostrando una sonrisa.

Que no llegó a sus ojos.

-Deberías a hacer lo mismo con Minami-san…

 _Te amo…_

-Trataré. –Miré hacia el suelo.

-Bien…Nos vemos después… -Eli se acercó a mí. –Te amo…

Su intención era darme un beso en los labios, pero lo desvió a mi mejilla.

Aquel simple beso se sintió diferente…

Toda calidez que alguna vez sentía por aquellas pequeñas muestras de afecto, ya no estaba ahí…

Ni siquiera los latidos rápidos de mi corazón.

No había nada, se sentía vacio…

Y por sentir aquello, la culpa vino a mí de nuevo.

-Yo también te amo…Cuidado en el camino… -Ella solo asintió, antes de abrir la puerta de la entrada y salir de prisa por esta.

Un "te amo" para mi novia, ya no tenía sentido…solté aquella palabra significativa como si le hubiera dicho la hora…

- _Soy de lo peor…_

Cuando apreté algo entre mis manos, recordé la bolsa de Kotori.

- _¿Cómo podré entregárselo?_

No quiero quebrarme mi cabeza…

Solo me dirigí a mi habitación y deposité su bolsa en mi escritorio.

No queriendo pensar más, solo me acosté y dormí.

.

.

.

.

 **Nozomi PDV**

-¿Es por eso que Eli huyó? –Solo asentí ante la pregunta de Nicocchi.

-Debe odiarme, he provocado un gran problema en su relación. –Suspiré.

-Eli nunca podría odiarte.

\- ¿Me has escuchado? ¡Me he acostado con ella!

-Nozomi, eres la mejor amiga de Eli, y vuelvo a repetírtelo ella nunca podría odiarte.

-No lo entiendes… Si Sonoda-san se entera que su novia la engañó, terminará con ella y Elicchi estará triste… Yo no quiero que ella esté triste, prefiero que me odie a que me vea con tristeza…

-Nozomi…

-No…

El sonido de mi celular me interrumpió en plena frase…

 _-Es Kotori-chan…_ -Con rapidez abrí el mensaje.

" _ **Nozomi-chan, he encontrado a Ayase-san. Ella está en casa de Umi-chan, por lo que vi ella pasó la noche ahí… Ambas pasaron una gran noche en compañía de la otra…"**_

Mi celular resbaló al suelo…

-¿Nozomi?

- _A Elicchi no le importó lo que pasó entre nosotras… ¿Por qué debería ser la única que le importara?_

Es mejor olvidar para no sufrir más….

 **Kotori PDV**

' _Kotori…'_

-Umi-chan… ¿Por qué ella? –Abracé aún más mis rodillas.

Acaso no ves que quiero abrazarte, acariciarte el cabello, besarte... Me dijiste que yo era más importante que ella, entonces… ¿Por qué la escogiste a ella?

-¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti? –Sollocé.

No pensé que mi dulce mejor amiga me traería tanto dolor, en vez de felicidad.

-Umi-chan…Umi-chan…

 **Umi PDV**

Han pasado días y no he tenido la valentía de acercarme a mi mejor amiga.

 _-Soy una cobarde…_ -Arrojé mi maletín a mi escritorio.

En esta semana solo ignoré a todo el mundo, incluyendo a mi novia, quien insistía en llamarme a cada momento.

Cuando escuché el tono personalizado de ella, arrojé mi celular a la pared, no importándome que se rompiera.

-¡Quiero tranquilidad! –Enterré mi cara en mi almohada. -Tal vez si practico con mi arco… puede que vuelva la tranquilidad en mí…

Con pesadez me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí hacia el patio de mi casa.

Me vestí con mi habitual ropa de entrenamiento y tomé mi arco.

- _Respira profundo…. Apunta… -_ Fije mi mirada en mi objetivo. – _Suelta…_

' _Te amo…'_

La flecha salió a toda velocidad, pero no se clavó en el lugar esperado…

-¿Qué?

Repetí el mismo procedimiento, obteniendo el mismo resultado…

-Maldición… -Lancé mi arco al suelo con fuerza.

Mirando todas las flechas clavadas en el suelo, suspiré y me acerqué a recogerlas.

' _Estoy enamorada de Umi-chan…'_

' _Me… mentiste…'_

' _Dijiste que yo era… más importante…'_

' _¿Entonces para ti solo fue una noche para apagar tu calentura porque tu novia no estaba cerca?'_

' _Te acostaste con ella y no se lo dijiste…'_

' _Supongo que ya no hay necesidad de disculparme…'_

Al andar de distraída por accidente apreté la punta cortante de la flecha.

-Sangre… -Mi sangre estaba dejando gotas en el suelo. – _Debo atenderla antes de que se infecte…_

Dejé mi tarea de recoger las flechas y con pasos apresurados fui en busca de una venda y alcohol.

.

.

.

.

.

- _Fue en vano la practica…_ -Suspiré resignada.

Miré alrededor de mi habitación, buscando algo con que distraerme…

Hasta que di con la bolsa de Kotori…

- _¿Estará adentro su cuaderno de dibujo? –_ No podía quitar mi mirada de esa bolsa. – _Tal vez si ojeo su cuaderno… ¡No eso es meterse en la privacidad de ella!_

" _Pero te ayudará a estar más cerca de Kotori…"_

 _-Kotori…_ -Ese dolor en mi pecho volvió. – _Aún no lo logro comprender…_

Vamos Umi solo será una ojeada a su cuaderno…

Sin dudar más, me acerqué a su bolsa y saqué su cuaderno.

-Kotori si que tiene un gran talento…

En su cuaderno había diseños de vestidos muy hermosos, aves muy bien dibujadas y hasta personas…

En cuanto cambié de hoja, un nudo se formó en mi garganta…

En esa hoja había un dibujo de mí, pero eso no es lo que me impactó… si no el mensaje que había escrito en él…

" _ **No importa cuánto duela, seguiré amando a Umi-chan. No importa que no sienta lo mismo que yo, mientras Umi-chan permanezca a mi lado y me deje sostener su mano, yo seré feliz…**_

 _ **Minami Kotori"**_

-Kotori… -Susurré su nombre.

Desvié mi mirada hacia un lugar en especial y ese era el muro que había en mi habitación…

En esta había diversas fotos de Kotori y yo a la edad de 6 años.

Sonreí con ternura de tan solo recordar las mejillas de Kotori y sus pequeñas manos agarrar mi brazo…

Y entonces un recuerdo en especial me llegó a la mente.

* * *

 **Flash back**

 **Punto de vista general**

 _-¡Umi-chan, Umi-chan! –Kotori corría hacia su mejor amiga._

 _Quien coloreaba con tranquilidad debajo de un gran árbol._

 _-Kotori-chan, ¿Por qué tan emocionada? –Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ponerle atención a su linda amiga._

 _-¡He visto a papá y mamá besarse! –Exclamó._

 _-¡¿Hueee?! ¡P…Pero eso es vergonzoso! –La pequeña Umi en tan solo segundos se sonrojó._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Está mal demostrarse su amor?_

 _-¿A…Amor?_

 _-¡Sí! –Kotori se sentó a un lado de su mejor amiga. –Déjame contarte._

 _Umi asintió dudosa._

 _-Cuando los vi besarse dije: "¡Yo también quiero besarlo!" y mi madre dijo que no podía… -Hizo un puchero. –Y le pregunté por qué no, y ella me respondió: "Solo puedes besar a la persona que ames en los labios" –La pequeña Kotori imitó la voz de su madre. –Y dije que los amaba a los dos._

 _-Oh…_

 _-Papá después dijo: "Kotori, tu amor es muy diferente al nuestro" –Esta vez imitó la voz de su padre, hecho que hizo reír a Umi. –"Solo besarás a la persona que deseas proteger, a la que quieras sostener su mano, y con la que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida"_

 _-Tu papá es muy sabio._

 _-¡¿Verdad que si?! –Gritó orgullosa Kotori. -¡Umi-chan! –Tomó ambas mejillas de la nombrada._

 _-¡¿S…Si?!_

 _-¡Quiero que seas esa persona para mí!_

 _-¡¿Huee?! –El rostro de la otra niña se sonrojó completamente._

 _Kotori sin esperar más besó a Umi en sus pequeños labios rosados._

 _Al separase, la pequeña no lo aguantó más y se desmayó…_

 _-¡Umi-chan! ¡Resiste! ¡No puedes morir antes! ¡Tenemos que permanecer juntas por el resto de nuestros días! ¡Umi-chaaaan!_

 **Fin del flash back.**

* * *

-¿C…Como pude olvidarlo? –Abracé el cuaderno de Kotori. –Ella… A..Ahora entiendo todo…

He comprendido él porque me duele el pecho, él porque ya no siento nada por Eli…

Por fin pude soltar las lágrimas que negaba llorar…

-Yo también estoy… -Apliqué más fuerza a mi abrazo. –Estoy enamorada de mi mejor amiga…

Con rapidez sobre humana tomé mi celular, pero este estaba hecho pedazos.

-¡Maldicion! –Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y llamé a mi padre con desesperación. -¡Padre!

-¡¿Umi?! –Se nota a kilómetros su preocupación. -¡¿Qué sucede?!

-¡N…Necesito tu celular! ¡Es una emergencia! –El me extendió su celular y el tomé arrebaté de sus manos, no sin antes murmurar un "gracias".

Tenía que hacer algo importante antes de enfrentar a Kotori…

" _ **Eli necesitamos hablar urgentemente…"**_

Trague saliva cuando envié aquel mensaje con significado.

" _ **Esta bien, ¿Te importaría venir al gimnasio coliseum?"**_

" _ **No, iré de inmediato hacia allá"**_

" _ **Te esperaré"**_

Eli en este momento ya debe de saber lo que pasa…

Con decisión tomé mis cosas y me dirigí hacia el gimnasio.

.

.

.

.

 **Eli PDV**

 **Unas horas antes, en el gimnasio coliseum.**

- _No otra vez…_ -Traté de dar un salto, pero volví a caer en una mala posición.

Suspiré frustrada, algo que llamó la atención de mi madre.

-Elichika es momento de que tomes un descanso. –Lo dijo con suavidad mi madre.

-Aún puedo continuar madre… -Dejé el salto y me dedique a girar en mi lugar.

En un mal movimiento de mis piernas, terminé por caer al suelo.

-¡Elichika!

-¡Demonios, nada me sale bien! –Golpee con mis puños el suelo de madera. -¡Todo está mal!

El ballet…

Mi relación con Umi…

Mi amistad con Nozomi…

-Demonios… -Sollocé.

-Elichika… -Mi madre se sentó en el suelo a un lado de mí. –Has estado muy rara desde que entraste a la universidad.

-No lo soporto…más…

Unas suaves manos me dirigieron hacia un par de piernas. El calor de mi madre, me tranquilizó un poco…

Esto es lo que hacía cada vez que me angustiaba algo…

-¿Qué no soportas más? –Me preguntó con ternura.

-Mamá… He engañado a Umi… Con mi mejor amiga… -Solté entre sollozos.

-¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?! –Bueno, no me esperaba una buena reacción. –Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, Así no es como te eduqué.

-Lo siento…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No lo sé… -Respondí sinceramente. –Estoy muy confundida…No sé lo que siento más…

-¿Te has enamorado de tu mejor amiga? O ¿Sigues enamorada de Umi-chan?

-…. –No respondí, ya que no sabía que decir.

-Elichika… -Suspiró. –Te preguntaré algunas cosas, no es necesario que me respondas en voz alta, las respuestas que pensarás serán tu elección definitiva.

-Uhn…

-¿Primera persona que viene a tu mente?

- _Nozomi…_

-¿Con quién te gustaría estar en una habitación a oscuras?

- _Nozomi…_

-¿Quién hace latir tu corazón más rápido?

' _Elicchi…'_

 _-Nozomi…_

-¿Con quién quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida?

- _Nozomi…_

-¿Chica a la que quieres hacer sonreír?

- _Nozomi…_

-¿A quién irás a buscar?

Todo este tiempo…

-Soy una idiota… -Coloqué una mano en mi rostro.

-Tal parece que ya sabes la respuesta. –Me levanté de mi cómoda almohada.

-Gracias madre… -Besé su mejilla. –Me has ayudado en realizar mis sentimientos en un par de minutos, me recargue en su hombro.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una experta en el campo Elichika. –Rió. –No vuelvas a cometer el mismo error de engañar, que te castigaré severamente.

-Uhn, te lo prometo.

La vibración de mi celular llamó mi atención, con pereza me levanté del suelo y saque mi celular de la bolsa.

" _ **Eli necesitamos hablar urgentemente…"**_

- _Era de esperarse… -_ Teclee rápidamente una respuesta.

" _ **Está bien, ¿Te importaría venir al gimnasio coliseum?"**_

" _ **No, iré de inmediato hacia allá"**_

" _ **Te esperaré"**_

-Umi quiere hablar conmigo. –Le informé a mi madre.

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya. –Se levantó del suelo para recoger sus cosas.

En cuanto terminó de hacerlo, se acercó a mi y besó mi frente.

-Nada de lágrimas, ¿Bien?

-Bien.

Ella solo sonrió antes de salir del estudio de baile.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Umi PDV**

-Eli. –Dije su nombre, ella solo se giró hacia a mí. –Lamento la demora…

-No te preocupes, necesitaba prepararme. –Terminó de atar su cabello rubio en una coleta.

-Oh… -Desvié mi mirada.

-Hay algo que quiero hacer primero… -Se acercó a un reproductor de música.

-¿Eh?

Al iniciar la música, ella me extendió su mano…

-¿Bailarías conmigo?

No dije nada, solo dejé mis cosas en el suelo y tomé su mano.

Ella rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y yo su cuello.

Al compas de la música nos movimos…

Sin apartar la mirada de la otra…

Cuando la canción finalizó…

Acercamos nuestros rostros y nos besamos…

Negamos con nuestras cabezas en cuanto terminó el beso…

-¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? –Se separó por completo de mí.

-Eli… Ya no puedo más con esta relación.

Su mirada sorprendida hizo que la culpabilidad creciera.

-¿Se puede saber la razón? –Preguntó suavemente.

Mordí mis labios…

'Vamos Umi tu puedes hacerlo…Debes ser honesta'

'Mientras más rápido sea el golpe, menos dolerá…'

-T…Te seré honesta… -Agaché mi mirada.

-¿Hm?

-Yo…

' _¿A caso ella es más importante que yo?'_

 _-No, tu eres más importante que ella…_ -Sentí una lágrima deslizarse por mi mejilla.

La cual fue apartada por una suave mano.

-Umi…

-Lo siento… Yo… te he sido infiel con mi mejor amiga… Quise detener lo que estaba haciendo, pero… no pude… K…Kotori… Ella… -Su mano cayó hacia su costado. –Me he enamorado de ella…. Lamento haber hecho todo esto en tu ausencia…Yo en verdad te amaba… ¡Lo siento tanto Eli! –Hice una reverencia.

-Yo también debería pedir disculpas… -Levanté mi mirada.

Encontrándome a Eli llorando de igual manera.

-Perdón Umi, pero me he dado cuenta que mis sentimientos cambiaron y aún cuando intenté seguir amándote, no pude… no valoré nuestra relación… me he enamorado de Nozomi sin haberme dado cuenta…

-No entiendo que fue lo que cambió.

-Llegaron personas nuevas a nuestras vidas y solo nos enamoramos… No es algo malo, ¿Verdad?

-Solo sucede… -Susurré. -¿Qué pasará con nosotras?

-Seremos amigas, no importa lo que pasó con nosotras… No hay que dejar que esto afecte nuestra amistad.

-Uhn… Supongo que es hora de… -Incomodo.

-¿De buscar a las personas que en verdad amamos?

-¿No crees que es algo cruel haber terminado con tu novia de cuatro años y buscar a la chica que acabas de conocer en tu caso?

-¿Quieres buscar a Minami-san o no?

-¡Sí!

-Entonces vete de aquí y ve tras ella. –Me empujó hacia la salida.

.

.

.

.

Nos encontrábamos en la salida del gimnasio, mirando la lluvia caer…

-No importa el clima…

-Debemos ir a buscarlas sin importar que…

-Por cierto Eli… -Ella me miró expectante. –Gracias por amarme y cuidar de mí estos cuatro años.

-Igualmente. La pasé genial mientras duró… -Ella me sonrió con tristeza, antes de inclinarse a mí y besar por una última vez mis labios. –Un beso de despedida es mejor que una sonrisa amarga… -La abracé con fuerza después del beso. –Sé feliz…

-Igualmente…

Nos sonreímos antes de partir caminos,

En busca de la felicidad en otras personas…

- _Mamá tenía razón… El primer amor siempre es agridulce… -_ Pensé. Dibujando la misma sonrisa que mi ahora ex novia me mostró momentos antes.

 _ **Me enamoré de ti… ¿Qué hago?  
Pero si apenas acabamos de conocernos  
dolorosos sentimientos desbordan  
Y comprimen mi corazón  
Así es… Te quiero mucho…  
De una u otra forma se ha convertido en algo gigante  
Estas ganas de verte tienen mi cabeza  
liviana como una pluma**_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ….**_


	5. Parte 5

**Hello! hace mucho que no actualizo, culpen a la escuela del demonio :c, este es el ultimo capitulo del fanfic, pero no se preocupen habrá un capitulo extra con bloopers xD (idea gracias a Pame kagamine, si lees esto ¡TE AMO LOLI! ) en fin los dejo, disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews y denle like a mi pagina de facebook (El link se encuentra en mi perfil)**

* * *

 **Me he enamorado de ti, ¿Qué hago?**

 **Nozomi PDV**

'¡Toujou-san, me gustas! ¡Por favor sal conmigo!'

- _Es una lástima que tuve que rechazarla por una chica que tiene novia…_

Aún recuerdo las palabras de aquel mensaje.

Traté de mantener mi mente ocupada, pero siempre regresaba a ese mensaje.

- _¿Qué puedo hacer para olvidarte?_

No quiero ser la única que sufra…

No quiero ser la única con el corazón roto…

No quiero ser la única que esté enamorada…

- _Quiero que Elicchi esté enamorada de mí…_ -Enterré mi rostro en mi almohada.

Sintiendo las ganas de llorar nuevamente.

 _-No…Eso es muy egoísta…_

Nozomi, prometiste que no lo serías más.

- _Es inevitable cuando se trata de ella._

Elicchi me hace querer ser egoísta.

Solo por ella soy egoísta.

 **Kotori PDV**

Esto no es bueno para mi salud, debería dejar de torturarme…

Mirar las fotos de mi álbum, solo me está dañando…

' _¡Siempre cuidaré la felicidad de Kotori-chan!'_

' _Tú eres más importante Kotori.'_

' _¡Kotori!'_

' _Yo también te quiero'_

 _-¿Por qué no puedes amarme? –_ Cerré de golpe el álbum y lo deposité en su lugar correspondiente.

Soy desagradable, tal vez por eso es que no me mira como yo a ella.

No soy rubia de ojos azules…

No tengo un cuerpo de infarto…

No soy Ayase-san…

Solo soy Minami Kotori. La chica que no llama mucho la atención, la hija de la directora, una chica ingenua que está enamorada de su mejor amiga…

Patético, ¿No?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Eli PDV**

- _Por esta lluvia me estoy empapando toda… Debí irme a la universidad cuando el clima estuviera soleado…_ -Tuve que detenerme para agarrar aire.

No, esto es de suma importancia…

Tengo que decirle a Nozomi sobre mis sentimientos.

Con determinación sequé las gotas que caían sobre mi rostro y reanudé mi andar.

No me importaba mojar mis calcetas al pisar en los grandes charcos o que las personas se me quedaran mirando raro…

Solo quería llegar hacia Nozomi…

Eso era lo único que pasaba por mi mente.

 **Umi PDV**

 **-** _¿Qué puedo decirle?, las palabras indicadas no llegan a mi cabeza… -_ Suspiré frustrada.

Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle, entre esas están una disculpa, una súplica para que me perdone, que fui una idiota por no haberlo notado… ¡Quiero decirle mis sentimientos!

 _-¿Por qué están difícil el amor?_ –Mordí mis labios como otro signo de desesperación.

Solo quiero solucionar esto de una buena vez…

 **Nozomi PDV**

-La tormenta está empeorando…

Y yo estoy sola en la habitación.

Como en mi niñez…

- _¿Acaso ese es mi destino? ¿La soledad acaso será mi compañera para toda la vida?_ –Reí pesadamente. – _Es lo mejor…Así no saldré lastimada._

El sonido de unas llaves me alertaron.

 _-Debe ser Nicocchi, Elicchi probablemente se esté divirtiendo aún con Sonoda-san._

De tan solo pensarlo, mi vista se nublaba.

- _No…Olvida eso…_

Escuchando la puerta abrirse, dibujé una sonrisa falsa para recibir a mi otra amiga.

-Bienvenida Nico… -Al ver cabellos dorados y ojos azules, me asusté. -¡¿E…Elicchi?! Pensé que tu…

-¿Hm? –No me miró, solo dejó sus pertenencias en su cama y se sentó en ella.

-Estarías abrazando a Sonoda-san después de toda la acción que tuvieron anoche…

-¿C…Como es que…?

No, esto no era lo que quería…

Mis emociones están saliendo a frote…

-¿Me enteré? Le dije a Kotori-chan que si te veía me avisara que tú te encontrabas bien. Toda mi preocupación por ti fue para nada.

-Nozomi Yo…

\- ¿En serio Eli? Después de acostarte conmigo y huyeras, ¿lo primero que hiciste fue buscar a Sonoda-san y acostarte con ella? ¡¿Por qué no me lo imaginé?!

-Nozomi…

Por favor no uses ese tono de voz. Me lastima…

-Pensé que tú… Considerarías mis sentimientos…

-Lo siento…

Ese lo siento… ¿Es un rechazo a mis sentimientos?

-Será mejor que olvidemos lo que pasó entre nosotras. Tú… volverás a concentrarte en tu relación con Sonoda-san y yo….Yo aceptaré salir con una chica que se me confesó hoy. –Desvié mi mirada.

-¿Q…Qué?

-Eso es lo que quieres, ¿No?, volver a ser las mejores amigas…

-No…

Ese cambió de voz…

Me asustó…

-¿E…Eh?

Ella se colocó de pie y con pasos seguros se fue acercando a mí.

-¡¿Eli?!

De un momento a otro me empujó a mi cama y se sentó en mi cadera, aprisionando mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame ir!

¿Desde cuándo Elicchi es tan fuerte?

-….. –Su mirada es fría.

-¿E…Eli?

-Ni pienses en hacer eso… -Murmuró muy cerca de mi oído.

-¿Qué…?

-No permitiré que aceptes salir con esa chica. Tu solo me perteneces…

-¿Por el hecho de haberme acostado contigo, te pertenezco?, ¡No soy un objeto Eli, no soy un maldito objeto para ti! –Traté de soltarme de su agarre.

Pero en verdad que era fuerte.

-Tú no eres un objeto para mí.

-Me hiciste sentir así cuando corriste hacia los brazos de Sonoda-san.

-Nozomi….

-Me sentí tan culpable por haberte provocado un problema en tu relación… Tenía planeado alejarme de ti, para evitar mirar tus ojos bañados en tristeza, pero no pude…Mis sentimientos por ti me lo impedían…

-No has provocado ningún problema en mi relación, fui yo… Nozomi…Yo… -Elicchi suspiró un par de veces. –Fui la culpable de todo esto, porque… Me he enamorado de ti.

-No mientas…

-No lo hago.

-¡Estás mintiendo!

No lo creo, no lo creo, no lo creo.

-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!

-¡Mentira! –Cerré fuertemente mis ojos.

-¡Maldición Nozomi, debes creerme!

-¡¿Por qué debería creerte?!

-¡Por que te amo!

\- Claro, lo dices después de que estuviste con Sonoda-san, me es difícil creerte por tan solo aquel hecho.

\- Mi mente no estaba enfocada en ella cuando pasó...Tú estabas en mi cabeza... –Ocultó sus hermosos ojos con su flequillo.

Imposible…

-En todo momento pensé en ti. Tus manos sosteniendo las mías fuertemente, tus suaves labios besando los míos, Tus ojos gritándome que no parara... Tú, tú, tú y solo tú eras la que ocupabas mi mente.

- _Elicchi…_

-Por favor… Perdona mi estupidez… Fue muy estúpido querer confirmar de esa manera los sentimientos que alguna vez tenia por Umi…

-Eres una idiota…

Una gran necesidad de golpearla me llegó…

Y así lo hice.

Como pude, golpee con mi rodilla su estomago…

-¡Ow!

Gracias a mi acción rebelde, fui liberada de su agarre.

Mirando aquella oportunidad, cambié de posiciones.

Ahora yo era la que estaba sentada en su cadera y la que sostenía fuertemente sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-Una pequeña recompensa por ser una gran idiota.

-Bien, admito que me lo merezco.

-Eso y otras cosas más. –Fruncí el ceño con molestia.

-Nozomi, yo…

-No digas nada. –Ella cerró su boca ante mi tono seco.

De algún modo la tengo que hacer sufrir… No puede salir ilesa de esta.

Lo tengo.

-Si en verdad me amas y buscas mi perdón… Demuéstramelo esta noche…

Fue muy notorio que tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

-Solo que será a mi manera…

Ella iba a preguntar a que me refería con mi petición, pero no la dejé…

Solo la besé…

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kotori PDV**

- _¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?_

Desde mi cama miré mi despertador.

 _-No más de cinco horas…_

Enterré mi rostro en mi almohada.

Deseando dejar de sentir todo esto por mi mejor amiga…

Un leve sonido afuera de mi ventana se escuchó, pero lo ignoré por completo.

Sin embargo, cuando sentí alguien sentarse en mi cama…

Levanté rápidamente mi rostro de mi almohada.

Encontrándome con un par de ojos ámbar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunté mordazmente. -¿Te has aburrido con Ayase-san? ¿Y buscas consuelo en mí, de nuevo?

No respondió, solo siguió mirándome.

- _¿Qué tratas de descifrar?_

No… No quiero que sepa que tan rota estoy por su culpa…

-¡No me mires de esa forma!

Nunca pensé que sería capaz de lanzarle un golpe a Umi-chan…

Aunque supuse que este sería muy fácilmente detenido.

Lo que hizo después…

Me tomó por sorpresa…

Ella me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, envolviendo con su brazo izquierdo mi cintura y su otro brazo se encargó de sostener mi espalda.

Mano suave y delicada se concentró en acariciar mi cabello.

- _Debo corresponder su abrazo… Tal vez sea el último y una forma de rechazarme…_

Sin dudar un segundo más, abracé su espalda con desesperación.

 _-Que dure por toda la eternidad, dios…_

Sin embargo, todo lo bueno tiene que terminar.

La calidez que me brindaba Umi-chan fue convirtiéndose en frio lentamente…

-Umi-chan…

Debes decirlo Kotori, entre más rápido sea, será lo mejor…

Debes renunciar a luchar por ella…

Con el tiempo la olvidarás… y se convertirá en un recuerdo lejano.

-Es tu forma de rechazarme, ¿Cierto? –Agaché mi mirada. –Te agradezco por ello. Sabía de antemano que mis sentimientos no serian correspondidos…pero obstinadamente seguí tratando de que tú me amaras.

-¿Qué dices? –Preguntó suavemente.

-¿Umi-chan?

-No es mi forma de rechazo, es mi forma de aceptar los sentimientos que tengo por ti…Sentimientos que no pensé en tener por mi amiga de la infancia.

Su mano acarició mi mejilla.

-Pero Ayase-san…

-Kotori… Ella no es importante aquí. Ya no más… -Susurró.

-¿Eh?

-Me di cuenta que Eli y yo no estábamos hechas para la otra, al principio creía que sí, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando volví a encontrarme contigo…

No sé qué decir…

-Cuando te miré enfrente de mi puerta, mi pecho comenzó a dolerme y no sabía él porque. Hasta que… Lo siento por lo que voy a decir… Invadí tu privacidad, ojeando tu cuaderno de dibujos.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

-Lo siento y a la vez no.

-¡Umi-chan! –Chillé indignada y avergonzada a la vez.

-Gracias a ello recordé… Recordé lo que me había dicho Kotori-chan hace once años atrás.

-¿Kotori-chan?

Ella sostuvo mis manos con las suyas.

-"Solo besarás a la persona que deseas proteger, a la que quieras sostener su mano, y con la que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida", Kotori… Quiero ser esa persona para ti.

-¿E…En verdad? –Apreté un poco sus manos.

-En verdad. Sé muy bien que aún estás insegura por culpa de mis acciones o que volveré a huir, Pero ya no más… Ya no más huiré de mis sentimientos.

-Umi-chan…

Ella inclinó su rostro, ladeando su cabeza un poco…

Invitándome a iniciar contacto físico.

Y el cual no dudé ni un segundo en aceptar.

Mientras hacíamos esto, ella fue empujándome a la cama.

Dándome a entender que quería más de mí…

 **Nozomi PDV**

-Ah…Ah…

Sus jadeos…

-¿Hm? ¿Acaso Elicchi quiere más? –Mordí su cuello.

-¡Uhn!

Sonreí al sentir su respiración agitada.

-¿Quieres tocarme no es así?

Con maldad pasé mis dedos por su vientre plano.

-Por favor… suéltame… Quiero tocarte, ¡Nozomi!

Aunque suplicara, no la dejaría ir tan fácil…

Me costó bastante amarrar sus muñecas con su sweater blanco.

-¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?

-¡Soy solo tuya!

-Aún no es suficiente…

Lentamente comencé a introducir su pezón a mi boca, admirando cada reacción de ella.

Quiero provocarle un poco de dolor…

Mordí Y succioné aquella parte.

Dejando una gran marca.

Mi acción la hizo gritar de placer y dolor.

-¡Nozo…mi!

- _Más…_

Pellizqué con mi dedo índice y pulgar su pezón izquierdo.

-Hyaa…

Con pesar me alejé de aquellos apetitosos senos, para quitarle el resto de ropa que aún cubría la mayoría de su piel.

Lamí mis labios con impaciencia al verla en ese estado…

Sus labios se encontraban húmedos e hinchados, su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de su agitada respiración y sus muslos…

Gritaban por ser marcados por mis dientes…

- _Solo un poco más…_

A base de besos y mordidas, fui bajando hacia su pelvis… Tirando con mis dientes el elástico de sus bragas…

-No…zo…mi… -Suspiró ansiosa.

-¿Hm?

-Por… Favor…

-Aun no termino…

En vez de irme hacia _aquel_ lugar _,_ me desvié a su muslo.

Y lamí el líquido que escurría sobre este e imité el mismo procedimiento al otro.

-¡Ah!

 _-Si sigo así, Elicchi no aguantará…_

Esperar un poco más no la matará, o ¿Si?

 **Kotori PDV**

Sus calientes labios besaban cada centímetro de mi piel, dándole un poco más de vida a las marcas que ya casi desaparecían de mi cuerpo.

-¡Umi…Chan! –Jadee.

Cuando su rodilla presionó en mi centro.

-¿Te gusta? –Susurró con voz ronca.

-¡Uhn! –Atraje su rostro hacia el mío.

E introduje mi lengua en su boca.

Haciendo que soltara un gemido ahogado.

De un momento a otro sentí su mano aprisionar uno de mis senos, solté su boca a causa del gemido que salió de mí.

-¿Puedo…?

La misma mano que había utilizado antes, se encontraba jugando con el elástico de mis bragas.

-¡Hazlo!, ¡Te…Necesito!

Ella no dijo nada solo obedeció ante mi suplica.

-Con permiso…

Umi-chan fue deslizando la estorbosa tela por mis piernas, las cuales temblaban con anticipación…

-Date… Prisa…

Estaba ansiosa… Ansiosa de que su boca empezara a trabajar.

-Uhn…

Haciendo a un lado mis bragas, acercó su boca a _ese_ lugar.

Mi humedad aumentó al sentir unos labios besar cada área de mi parte intima.

-Umi…chan… -Gemí.

Aquellos labios se detuvieron en un lugar en especial.

-Kotori...

Su caliente aliento sobre mi clítoris, hizo que arqueara mi espalda.

-¡Hyahh!

Succionó aquel pequeño musculo sensible.

- _Se siente tan bien..._

Tan bien...

 **Nozomi PDV**

-¿Qué se siente saber que aún no puedes tocarme? –Susurré.

-¡Nozomi!

Sonreí ante su suplicante voz...

-Mira...Estoy tan húmeda...

Mostré los dedos qué momento antes había introducido dentro de mí.

-No más...déjame ir...

-No... –Dije lentamente. –Abre la boca...

Como buena niña obediente, ella lo hizo...

Con suma delicadeza, introduje mis dedos húmedos en su boca.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer... –Murmuré en su oreja.

Sentí su movimiento de cabeza en forma positiva.

-Buena chica... –Besé el lóbulo de su oreja.

Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo por la simple acción que estaba haciendo Elicchi...

Sin previo aviso, saqué con brusquedad mis dedos, y besé desesperadamente a la rubia debajo de mí.

Saboree en la boca de Elicchi a mi misma...

-Eli...cchi...

Ella mordió mi labio inferior ligeramente.

Y el cual acarició suavemente con su lengua.

Más...

Quiero más de su dulce boca...

 **Kotori PDV**

-¡Umi...Chan! –Grité avergonzada.

No sé en qué momento había decidido abrazarme por la espalda e introducir sus dedos en mi entrada.

-No hagas...Que se escuche tanto... ¡Ah! –Gemí al sentir una traviesa lengua lamer mi hombro desde atrás.

-Pero cada vez estas más mojada... –Susurró. –Es inevitable...

-¡Umi-chan!

Con su dedo pulgar presionó mi erecto clítoris...

-Kotori...

-¡Umi-chan, te amo!

Oh no... Lo he dicho sin pensar...

Sé que ella dijo estar enamorada de mí, pero aún debe ser muy apresurado para ella decírmelo...

-Yo también te amo... –Besó mi cuello con afección.

Ella lo ha correspondido...

Por fin...

 **Nozomi PDV**

-¡Elicchi!

Ella mordió mi pecho con necesidad.

Se supone que sería un castigo...

Sin embargo ya no quiero que sea así...

Quiero que ella me haga suya en este mismo instante.

-Eli...cchi...Está bien...Te desataré...

En ningún momento paró, solo siguió en lo suyo.

Con manos temblorosas desaté el nudo que le había hecho a su sweater blanco.

No imaginé que ella al verse liberada, cambiaría de posiciones tan rápido y que introduciría sus dedos tan rápido.

-¡Ah, Elicchi!

-Eres tan mala... Torturándome de esa manera...

-¡Elicchi!

Esto no puede quedarse así...

En un momento de distracción, introduje mis dedos en su propia entrada.

-Eres injusta... –Murmuró entre dientes.

-Tú...También... ¡Lo eres!

Con mis piernas rodee su cadera.

-Lo sé...

Elicchi besó mis labios.

El contacto no duró mucho a causa de los gemidos que escapaban de su boca.

-¡No...zo...mi!

Solo un poco más...

 **Kotori PDV**

-Umi-chan... ¡Dilo otra vez! –Supliqué, apretando un poco con mis brazos el agarre en su cuello.

-Te amo...

Mi amiga de la infancia sostenía con una total delicadeza con su mano mi nuca y la otra descansaba en mi espalda.

-¡Más! ¡Dímelo más!

-¡Te amo Kotori!

Ella paró por un momento el movimiento de sus caderas y miró directamente a mis ojos.

-No sabes cuánto te amo...

-Umi-chan...

No respondió solo besó mis labios temblorosos...

Reanudando nuestra demostración de amor...

-Ya...Casi...

-Está bien... puedes correrte... –Susurró con ternura.

Sin poder evitarlo... me abracé un poco más a mi amiga de la infancia, mordiendo su hombro para ahogar el gran gemido que quería salir de mí.

Poco tiempo después ella me acompañó...

 **Nozomi PDV**

-Eso fue intenso... –Elicchi apartó un mechón de cabello de mi rostro.

-Tienes razón... –Susurré satisfecha.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, abrí mis ojos y dibujé una mueca de dolor al ver como había dejado a Elicchi...

Una gran mordida había en su cuello, pequeñas marcas moradas alrededor de su garganta, hombros y pechos.

No hay que olvidar mencionar las mordidas y rasguños que hay en su vientre y muslos...

-Creo que me pasé un poco... –Reí apenada.

-¿Tú crees? –Sarcasmo. –Tendré que usar mucho maquillaje.

Mi hermosa rubia se desplomó en mi pecho.

-¿Elicchi?

-¿Hm?

- _Está a punto de dormirse._ –Negué suavemente con mi cabeza. –Te amo...

No me esperaba una respuesta en ese mismo instante.

Pero Elicchi una vez más me sorprendió.

-Yo también te amo Nozomi.

Ella intento levantarse un poco para poder besarme...

Al parecer su energía fue absorbida gracias a mí.

-No es necesario darme un beso para confirmar tus palabras. –Besé suavemente sus cabellos dorados. –Lo podrás hacer mañana, por ahora descansa...

No tuve que repetirlo dos veces, Elicchi cayó dormida en unos segundos.

Nuevamente besé sus cabellos, antes de rodear su cuello y soñar junto a ella...

 **Kotori PDV**

-¿Qué pasará con Ayase-san?

Umi-chan me miró desde su lugar.

Acostada boca abajo, mirándome con ternura.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Todavía sigues siendo su novia, ¿Verdad?

-No, ya no lo soy.

-¿Qué?

-Ella y yo terminamos ayer. Digamos que ambas nos enteramos del secreto de la otra. –Sonrió levemente.

-¿Secreto?

-Engañamos a la otra con nuestra mejor amiga. Además de enamorarnos de ella...

-Nozomi-chan...Ahora entiendo el rostro que mostró en la estación.

-¿Hm?

-Olvídalo. –Con felicidad, me acurruqué a su lado. –Entonces eso significa que tú y yo... ¿Podemos estar juntas?

-No habría otra cosa mejor que eso. –Besó suavemente mis labios. –Quiero que seas mi novia...

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías...

Unas lágrimas salieron...

-No llores. Ya has llorado suficiente por mis errores... –Me abrazó fuertemente. –Kotori se ve más hermosa sonriendo. Sonríe, ¿Por favor?

¿Quién puede negarse a esa petición tan dulce?

-Uhn. –Mostré mi gran sonrisa.

-Mejor...

Si, ahora es mucho mejor...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nozomi PDV**

Me asusté al no sentir a nadie a un lado de mí.

- _Lo hizo de nuevo..._

Estaba a punto de llorar, cuando el sonido del baño abrirse me alertó.

Revelando una chica en bata con cabellos rubios mojados.

-¿Nozomi?

-Elicchi eres una idiota. –Me escondí debajo de las sabanas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hice?

Sentí el peso de ella, sentarse a un lado de mi.

-Pensé que habías huido... –Murmuré sin salir de mi escondite.

-Lo siento por eso. Tenía que estar presentable...

-¿Presentable? ¿Por qué?

Entonces algo llegó de golpe a mi cabeza, algo muy importante.

-¿I...Irás a ver a Sonoda-san?

Por fin dejé de esconderme para encararla.

-No. ¿Por qué tendría que ir a verla?

-Elicchi ella sigue siendo tu novia. –Fruncí el ceño.

Tal vez por los celos.

-Oh...

-¿Oh? ¡¿Es lo único que dirás?!

-Nozomi tranquila.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡Si tengo que compartirte! ¡Hmp!

Un par de labios sobre los míos me silenciaron.

-No tendrás que hacerlo. –Acarició mi mejilla. –He dicho anoche que soy solo tuya.

-Pero Sonoda-san...

-Ya no tengo nada con ella. Hemos terminado el día de ayer.

Esta vez besó mi frente.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Bueno, eras más importante.

-Elicchi...

Se inclinó para depositar otro beso más en mis labios.

-Ne, Nozomi... No tuve la oportunidad de preguntarte anoche, estábamos muy ocupadas en otra cosa.

Ambas nos sonrojamos.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme? –Pregunté suavemente.

-¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

¿Esto es un sueño?

Si es así, que nadie me despierte aún...

-No es un sueño Nozomi.

-Uhn... –Asentí con mi cabeza. –Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia. –Ella me abrazó fuertemente y yo solo reí.

-Ya que tengo mi respuesta, ¡Ve a ducharte, que Nico no tardará en venir!

-¡¿Nicocchi?!

-Recibí un mensaje de ella hace quince minutos, ¡así que apúrate!

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí rápidamente hacia el baño.

 **Kotori PDV**

-¿Cuándo regresan tus padres? –Umi-chan preguntó suavemente.

-A medio día. –Suspiré encantada.

-Entonces todavía tenemos tiempo.

Suspiré una vez más cuando sentí sus labios en mi mejilla.

-Había soñado con esto hace algunos meses.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El poder abrazarte, acariciarte el cabello, besarte… y el querer de hacer todo eso por la eternidad.

-Lo siento… Yo no debí haber hecho eso.

-Estas perdonada…

-¿Por qué eres tan buena?, te herido…

-No soy una persona que guarda rencores, Umi-chan. No es lo mío odiar a alguien y más si se trata de la persona que amo.

-Kotori…

Me giré hacia ella, quedando nuestras frentes rozándose.

-No vuelvas a disculparte, ¿Si? –Tomé con mis manos su sonrojado rostro.

-No lo volveré a hacer, al menos de que cometa un error… -Besó mis manos.

-Estoy segura que tratarás de no hacerlo…

-Haré lo imposible. Desde ahora en adelante y para siempre protegeré tu felicidad… No dejaré que tu sonrisa se borré de tu rostro.

-Umi-chan… Gracias…

No pude evitarlo, nuevamente las lágrimas salieron.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias… -La abracé fuertemente.

-No hay nada que agradecer. –Acarició mis cabellos con lentitud.

Siguió con su acción hasta que caí dormida en sus tiernos brazos.

 **Nozomi PDV**

-Fue una lástima que Nico no haya querido salir con nosotras.

Elicchi miraba fijamente el mar azul.

-Presintió que debíamos "hablar a solas".

-¿Lo dices por el ambiente que había en nuestra habitación? –Preguntó ella en broma.

-Fue incomodo porque mi cama estaba deshecha y la tuya no. Fue muy obvio lo que hicimos.

Elicchi se rascó la mejilla como una forma de demostrar que estaba avergonzada.

-Nicocchi no es tonta, parece pero no lo es.

-No comentaré nada. –Ella rió.

Un silencio se instaló entre nosotras, siendo roto únicamente por las olas que chocaban contra las rocas.

-Ne, Nozomi.

-¿Hm?

-Realmente… ¿Estoy perdonada?

-Elicchi…

-Me parece un sueño que me hayas perdonado tan fácil…

-¿Quieres que haga más difícil ganarte mi perdón?

-¿Eh?

-Solo gánate puntos en conquistarme y todo será perdonado y olvidado. –Sonreí levemente.

-U…Uhn…

-Ya dicho todo lo que tenía que decirse, vayamos por un parfait.

No dejé que respondiera solo tomé su mano.

La cual siempre anhelé sostener.

- _Nuestros dedos entrelazados encajan a la perfección._

 _Gracias por permitirme este milagro dios…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Umi PDV**

Seis años han pasado desde que rompimos y aquí estoy, sentada enfrente de la chica que alguna vez amé…

Su cabello rubio estaba suelto, sus ojos azules como el hielo brillaban con intensidad y una linda sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

-¿Cómo te ha ido últimamente Umi? –Preguntó Eli amablemente.

-Excelente, no me puedo quejar. –Sonreí. -¿Qué hay de ti?

-Mi vida de casada es fantástica.

Su sonrisa se agrandó de tan solo mencionarlo.

-Eso es genial.

-Y por lo que veo en tu mano izquierda, dedo anular, estás próxima a casarte.

-En tres meses nos casamos. –Respondí, sintiendo un sonrojo subir por mi rostro.

-Felicidades, ustedes en verdad se lo merecen.

-Gracias Eli. –Tomé entre mis manos mi taza de café y sorbí un poco de él.

-Respóndeme algo Umi.

-¿Hm?

-Alguna vez te has preguntado: ¿Y si nunca nos hubiéramos ido de Inglaterra?

-¿Estamos con "y si…"? –Ella alzó su ceja molesta. –Bueno responderé. Estaríamos aún juntas, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Curiosidad.

-Tú y yo sabemos que esa no es la respuesta que quiero escuchar.

\- ¿No es de lo que hablan los ex cuando se reencuentran?

-¿Eh?

-Solo quise intentarlo, pero estas conversaciones siempre terminaban en que los ex volvían y yo no quiero eso.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Olvídalo. –Le restó importancia al asunto.

Ella ignoró mi mirada, bebiendo de su té helado.

-¿Sabes? Si vuelvo el tiempo atrás solo me da risa la clase de relación que teníamos.

-Yo molestaba y tú te avergonzabas.

-Tú eras la domada. –Sonreí burlonamente.

-Mí querida Umi, si vemos actualmente, puedo asegurar que tú eres la domada de tu prometida.

-Y tú eres la que es molestada por tu esposa.

-Si no soy molestada por ella, me siento incompleta.

-¿Acaso Elicchi no es romántica?

La recién llegada rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Eli.

-¡Nozomi!

La nombrada solo besó la mejilla sonrojada de su esposa.

-¿De qué hablaban?

La voz del amor de mi vida me llenó de calidez el pecho.

-De cosas del pasado. –Respondí, mientras le hacia un espacio a mi prometida.

Kotori murmuró un "gracias", antes de tomar mis manos entre las suyas.

-Amor joven. –Se burló Nozomi. –Me recuerda a nosotras Elicchi.

-Nozomi. –Eli negó con su cabeza, sin borrar aún su sonrisa.

¿Quién diría que terminaríamos de esta forma?

Ambas siendo felices con alguien más.

Es gracioso porque en el pasado jurábamos estar juntas para siempre, sin embargo ellas llegaron a nuestras vidas y todo cambió.

Sentimientos cambiaron, otros se desarrollaron…

Lágrimas, malentendidos, confusiones y miedos, trajeron consigo estos sentimientos que no podíamos dejar salir por miedo de lastimar a tu persona preciada o alejarla.

Pero llegará el día que tendremos que dejar esos "obstáculos" que no nos permiten ser felices.

Por tu bien y el de aquella persona.

Por cierto han escuchado la frase: "Si estuvieras muy enamorada de la primera persona, no te enamorarías de la segunda"

Me hubiera gustado escuchar esa frase antes de cometer todo este enredo…

En fin, sin nada más que decir… solo les dejo un pequeño consejo:

Es mejor ir tras la segunda persona que quedarte con la primera que ya no amas.

Lo sé, una persona saldrá lastimada, pero así es el amor…

Todo el mundo quiere un amor sin dolor, pero no se puede tener un arcoíris sin un poco de lluvia.

 **Me enamoré de ti… ¿Qué hago?  
Pero si apenas acabamos de mirarnos  
Tristes sentimientos desbordan  
Y comprimen mi corazón  
Así es… Te quiero mucho…  
De una u otra forma, quizá ya no lo puedo detener  
Estos sentimientos que no debería tener, tienen todo mi cuerpo  
Liviano como una pluma  
Toma mi mano, no la sueltes  
Mirarnos a los ojos, abrazarnos  
Besarnos, acariciarnos el pelo  
Haz esto para siempre.**

 _ **~FIN~**_


	6. Bloopers, primera parte

**He regresado! y conmigo traje el primer capitulo de bloopers! disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews y denle like a mi pagina de facebook (El link se encuentra en mi perfil)**

* * *

 **Me he enamorado de ti, ¿Qué hago?**

 **Bloopers**

 **Parte 1, escena 1.**

 **Kotori PDV**

Este día se sentía diferente, el sol brillaba con intensidad los pájaros cantaban con felicidad.

-Kotori, tengo buenas noticias para ti.

Esa misma mañana, mi madre había entrado a mi habitación, con una linda sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-Lo siento estoy ocupada con algo. ¿Podrías volver más tarde?

-¿Qué cosa es más importante que saber que tu amiga de la infancia regresará a Japón?

Noté la molestia en su voz.

-Estoy planeando el cómo hacer que termine con su novia rusa. –Dije sin mirarla.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que tiene novia?

-Facebook, madre, facebook. Encontré en su perfil una foto con ella… -Susurré. -¡Y es más hermosa que yo!

-Cariño…

-¡A Umi-chan le gustan las mayores!

-Tranquila.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡Me he enamorado de ella! ¡¿Qué hago?! –Lancé mi tablet por la ventana.

-Kotori.

-¿Y si ya no es inocente?

-Kotori.

-¡¿Y si su novia abusó ya de ella?!

-Kotori.

-¡No! ¡Ese era mi trabajo!

-Kotori~

-¡Tengo que ir a buscarla!

Sin importarme que mi madre estuviera aún en mi habitación, salí de esta en busca del amor de mi vida.

-Esta niña… ¿Uh?, a Kotori se le ha olvidado su cuaderno…

….

-Madre he regresado por mi cuaderno~ Que tonta soy~ te hee. –Golpee suavemente mi cabeza.

No recibí ninguna respuesta de mi querida madre.

-¿Madre?

Solo estaba ahí, sentada en mi cama… mirando…

¡¿Mi cuaderno?!

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Corrí hacia ella, pero no contaba que ella se levantaría y alzaría por sobre mi cabeza mi precioso cuaderno.

-¡Devuélvemelo!

-¿Qué es esto Kotori? –Preguntó molesta.

-Ahm, ¿Un cuaderno? –Me paré de puntitas para alcanzarlo.

-¿Con posiciones sexuales? ¿En serio?, además eso no es todo… dibujaste a Umi y a ti practicándolos.

-¡Es un regalo de bienvenida para Umi-chan!

-Compadezco a Umi…esa inocente chica…

-¡Mou, madre! ¡Lo dices como si yo fuera una pervertida!

-¡Es porque lo eres!

-¡Mentira!

¡Por fin tengo mi cuaderno en mis manos!

-¡Me voy! –Besé suavemente su mejilla como despedida y salí corriendo.

-Tengo el presentimiento que se meterá en problemas…

.

.

.

.

.

 **Parte 1, escena 2**

-Umi-chan era tan linda~ -Suspiré. –Si supieras todas las veces que le robaba un beso mientras dormía, o las veces que la espiaba cuando se vestía.

-Kotori-chan…

-¡Sus lindas mejillas sonrojadas! ¡Kyah, de tan solo pensarlo me sonrojo!

-¡Kotori-chan!

-¿Eh? ¿Si, Honoka-chan?

-Para, me has contado suficiente de ella. –Honoka-chan me miró con una sonrisa incomoda.

-Pero aún no termino…

-¡Suficiente! Además…

-¿Hm?

-¿No has notado que todos se han ido? Tardaste… -Honoka-chan miró el reloj de su celular. -¡Tres horas describiendo a Umi-chan!

-¡¿En serio?!

-¡Sí!

-Lo siento es inevitable, su cabello azul, sus ojos, sus labios…

-Y dices que no sabias diferenciar el amor a los seis años… -Ella murmuró entre dientes.

-Mentí, no quería sonar como una obsesiva por Umi-chan. –Sonreí inocentemente.

-Estás demostrando todo lo contrario.

-¡Honoka-chan!

-¡Oh mira! –Honoka-chan abrió la puerta de nuestro salón.

Dejando ver a nuestras Kouhais.

-Rin-chan y las demás están aquí.

-Se supone que debimos aparecer hace tres horas a escena. –Dijo con molestia Maki-chan.

-Lo siento~ cuando hablo de Umi-chan se me va el tiempo volando. –Le resté importancia al asunto.

Bueno no del todo.

-¿Quieren que les cuente sobre ella?

-¡No!

-Pero…

-Minami-san. –Giré hacia el llamado.

La directora del fanfic me sonreía amablemente.

-Hay que parar por hoy, mañana continuamos.

-¡Okay! ¡Gracias a todos por su gran trabajo! –Hice una reverencia, antes de salir en búsqueda de mi novia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Parte 1, escena 3**

 **Umi PDV**

Estornude fuertemente.

-Alguien debe estar hablando de mí…

-No te hagas la tonta, ya sabes quién está hablando de ti.

Eli, mi novia falsa se encontraba jugando SIF.

-¿No te aburres de jugar eso? –Pregunté curiosa.

-Por supuesto que no, es emocionante. Además hago esto para ignorar tus sonidos de novia desesperada.

-¡¿Qué dices?! –Me levanté de mi asiento.

-Has estado suspirando el nombre de Kotori. Si en verdad yo fuera tu novia, te arrojaría en este mismo instante de un avión. –Dijo sin mirarme.

-Vaya cariño, tus palabras hacen latir mi corazón. –Murmuré con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es un don que recibí al nacer.

-Tus padres debieron usar protección para no tenerte…

No sé si Eli me escuchó o solo decidió ignorarme.

Después de mi "lindo" comentario, el silencio nos invadió, bueno hasta que fue roto por el grito eufórico de Eli.

-¡Sí! ¡La tengo! ¡La tengo!

-¿Eh?

-Ten envidia, he superado el evento de Nozomi "Please…Notice me" y he recibido la SR que tanto anhelaba. –Suspiró satisfactoriamente. –Con esta puedo…

-No quiero saber lo que harás con ella. –Interrumpí.

-Como arruinas mi excitación…

-¡Eli-san, Arisa-san, Umi-san! ¡A sus posiciones! –Solo asentimos con nuestras cabezas.

La hermanita de Eli se acercó a nosotras portando una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Acción!

-Alguien debe estar hablando de mi… -Tomé un pañuelo de mi bolsa.

-Parece que vas a enfermar. –Una suave voz habló en mi oído.

-N…No lo creo… -Me sonrojé por la cercanía de la persona.

-Mou, Umi… ¿Cuándo te acostumbrarás a tener muy cerca a las personas? –Besó mi mejilla ahora sonrojada.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué el avión se está acercando?! –El grito de Arisa nos alarmó.

-¡¿Qué?! –Eli y yo nos giramos hacia la ventana, donde pudimos ver…

Efectivamente el avión se acercaba a nosotras…

-¿Correr y gritar? O ¿Morir? –Pregunté, dibujando una sonrisa fingida.

-¡Correr y gritar!

Eli tomó la mano de Arisa y salió corriendo del lugar. Dejándome a mi suerte…

-¡Te odio!

Corrí lo más lejos que pude.

Detrás de mí, se escuchó el impacto del avión.

…

 **¡Mira firmemente hacia el futuro! Es tiempo de ir, ¡Vamos! ¡Mira! Ven con nosotras, ¡Vamos!**

 **¿Es en verdad tan importante? (Importante)  
Un pequeño esfuerzo convertirá al mañana en un nuevo día,  
¡Me encantaría salir a la calle ahora! (¡Ahora!)  
Es difícil si estoy en una...  
(¡Una prisa para llegar hacia donde estoy yendo!)**

-No pensé que fuera tan fácil manejar un avión, debo agradecerle a Maki-chan por prestarme el avión de su familia~

Kotori tarareó "Wonderful Rush"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Parte 1, escena 4**

-Eso fue peligroso… -Limpié todo rastro de polvo de mi ropa.

-Ya tengo en mente quien fue… -Tragó saliva. –Fue un pajarito celoso…

-No me digas que fue…

-Sí, fue ella.

-Chicas, es hora.

-Si~

-¡Acción!

-Te extrañaré. –Eli dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con su equipaje. –Acabamos de llegar y ya te vas a la universidad.

-Lo siento, me quieren cuanto antes en la universidad. Pero eso no significa que nos vayamos a dejar de ver, no es un "Adiós para siempre", vendré a visitarte los fines de semanas y días festivos. –De un momento a otro, ella rodeó mi cintura con sus delgados brazos.

-Acuérdate de mí estando en la universidad. –Pellizqué su mejilla.

-No prometo nada. Cuando llegue a la universidad conoceré a una bella dama de cabellos purpuras y te engañaré a las pocas semanas de conocerla. Me sentiré culpable por haberte engañado, me acostaré contigo, terminaremos y me acostaré de nuevo con mi dama de cabellos purpuras.

La muy maldita sonrió con inocencia.

-¡Corten! ¡Eli-san por favor necesitamos seriedad!

-¡Entendido!

-¡Parte 1, Escena 4, toma 2!

-¡Acción!

-Lo prometo si tú lo prometes. Capaz que me olvidas, mientras pasas un buen momento con Minami-san.

-Créeme, pasaré un muy **buen momento** con Kotori…En su cama. –Sonreí con inocencia.

-¡Corten! ¡Umi-san!

-Lo siento, tenía que devolvérselo. –Me encogí de hombros.

-Por favor, es la única escena.

-Bien~

-Parte 1, escena 4, toma 3.

-¡Acción!

-No lo haré. Haz muchos amigos, no te cierres ante nadie, solo con las personas que tengan segundas intenciones.

-Lo mismo va para ti, señorita densidad.

-Te está sangrando la boca. –Sonreí burlona.

-Entendí la indirecta. Ya va siendo la hora de irme… No quiero… -Hizo un puchero de lo más tierno.

-Eli.

-Ya sé. –Besó mi frente.

Y gracias a esa acción me sonrojé.

-Umi regresó a su estado habitual.

-Cállate. –Desvié la mirada.

-Me voy para que puedas engañarme a gusto~

-¡Lo haré! ¡Disfruta tu noche de infidelidad!

-¡Igualmente!

-¡Corten!

Creo que se dieron cuenta que a ambas nos gusta molestar a la directora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Parte 1, escena 5.**

 **Kotori PDV**

-¡Acción!

-¿No estás ansiosa de ver a Umi-chan?

-U…Uhn…

-Queridas alumnas, hoy se integra una nueva alumna a nuestro salón, denle una bienvenida cálida y sean amables.

Ignoré lo que dijo la maestra y me concentré en dibujar garabatos en mi cuaderno, bueno no eran garabatos…

Dibujaba a Umi-chan con una bata semi abierta.

-Puedes pasar. –En cuanto terminó de decirlo, la puerta corrediza se abrió.

-¡Umi-chan!

-¡Corten!

Sin importarme el grito, me abalancé hacia mi novia sonrojada.

-¡Kotori! ¡Esa no era tu línea! –Gritó avergonzada.

-De hecho, Umi-san… ella no decía nada. –Suspiró con resignación.

-Hagámoslo de nuevo.

Con dolor, me separé de Umi-chan y me senté en donde me correspondía.

-¡Parte 1, escena 5, toma 2!

-¡Acción!

-Sonoda Umi, es un placer integrarme a su salón. Espero poder llevarme bien con todas. –Hizo una reverencia de lo más elegante.

- _La Umi-chan que conocí en aquel tiempo…_ -Mi corazón comenzó a latir con locura. –¡ _Debo… besarla…Ahora!_

A una gran velocidad, me acerqué a mi Umi-chan y la besé. Ignorando el grito frustrado de la directora y los "aww~" del staff.

-¡CORTEN!

-¡Lo siento!

-De nuevo…

-Parte 1, escena 5, toma 3

-¡Acción!

-Sonoda-san, hay un lugar desocupado delante de Minami-san. Minami-san levante su mano por favor. –Levanté por inercia mi mano.

-Gracias… -Murmuró suavemente, antes de sentarse enfrente de mí.

-Umi-chan… -Susurré su nombre y ella se giró.

-¿Sorpresa?

-Uhn… -Sonreí suavemente.

-Hablemos después, presta atención a clases. –Dándome una última sonrisa, se giró hacia el pizarrón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Parte 1, escena 6**

-¿Esto es necesario? –Umi-chan murmuró avergonzada.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Nos están mirando todas…

-Solo están celosas, no te preocupes. –Besé su cuello.

-¡Kotori! –Sonreí al ver un sonrojo en su rostro. -¡Nosotras no deberíamos estar sentadas así!

Gritó aquello porque la obligué a sentarse en mis piernas.

-¿Por qué no? –Hice un puchero.

-¡El libreto lo dice!

-¡Deja de hacerte el rogar, infiel! ¡No veo que estés incomoda!

-¡Oh cállate Eli! –Gruñó molesta mi arquera.

-Chicas, a sus posiciones.

Con un puchero en mis labios, tuve que dejar ir a mi novia.

-¡Acción!

- _Oh, pero en esta escena la abrazo. –_ Reí internamente con travesura, al recordar ese dato.

-¡Umi-chan! –La abracé fuertemente.

-¡K…Kotori!

Sintiendo los pechos de mi novia en mi rostro, restregué mi cara en ellos, soltando un suspiro de placer en el proceso.

-¡¿Q…Qué haces?!

-¡Los pechos de Umi-chan han crecido! ~

-¡¿Huee?!

-¡Corten!

La directora nos dio 15 minutos de descanso, en los cuales aprovechamos Umi-chan y yo para almorzar con Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan.

-Escuché lo que gritó Kotori. –Mordisqueó sus palillos, Eli-chan.

-Olvida lo que escuchaste. –Umi-chan se tensó en su asiento.

-Eh~ ¿Puedo? –Sonrió con inocencia nuestra amiga rubia.

-¿Qué…?

De la nada Eli-chan apretó con sus manos los pechos de Umi-chan.

-Kotori tiene razón, te han crecido los pechos.

 _PLAF_

-¡Eso dolió Umi! –Eli-chan sostuvo su ahora mejilla roja.

 _PLAF_

-¡Nozomi! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! –Y ahora su otra mejilla estaba roja.

-¿Es algo obvio no? –Sonrió, mientras fruncía su ceño a más no poder.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres…?

 _THUMP_

Esa fui yo.

Eli-chan terminó en el suelo, inconsciente por cierto.

-Kotori…

-¿Qué? ¡Ustedes dos la golpearon! ¡Era mi turno!

-¡Lo hicimos, pero no con un puñetazo! –Gritaron ambas verificando si aún respiraba nuestra amiga inconsciente.

Creo que me pasé un poco, te he~

-¡Hora de grabar!

Umi-chan y yo abandonamos a nuestras amigas, y nos dirigimos hacia nuestros puestos.

-¡Parte 1, escena 6, toma 2!

-¡Acción!

-Me alegro tanto de verte. –Restregué mi mejilla con la suya. –Has cambiado bastante, eres aún más hermosa.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio lo crees? –Preguntó dudosa.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿No tuviste problemas en llegar a Japón? ¿Tus padres como están? ¿Quisieras ir a mi casa hoy?

-K…Kotori, cálmate, son muchas preguntas. –Rió suavemente, mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Lo siento, solo estoy feliz –Me separé de ella. –Estoy feliz de tenerte nuevamente en mi vida.

-Yo igual. –Tomó mis manos entre las suyas. –Ahora, ¿te parece si comenzamos por el principio?

-Uhn. –Asentí con mi cabeza. –Vamos, te presentaré a mis amigas. –De un momento a otro la levanté de su asiento, jalando de su mano.

-¡E…Espera, K…Kotori!

Ignoré su suplica y corrí hacia mi club.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Eli PDV**

 **Parte 1, escena 7**

-Kotori no tenia porque golpearme tan duro… -Murmuré, mientras me dejaba maquillar mi mejilla golpeada.

-Tocaste algo que no debías.

-¿Aún estás molesta conmigo, Nozomi? –Rodee con mis brazos su cintura.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Elicchi? –Apretó mi mejilla con su dedo índice y pulgar.

-No…zo…mi, ¡Duele! –Traté de alejarme. -¡En verdad lo siento! ¡No lo volveré a hacer!

-Más te vale… -Murmuró.

-Eli-san, Nozomi-san, a sus posiciones!

-Si~

-¡Parte 1, toma 1, escena 7!

-¡Accion!

- _¿Por qué siento que Umi está en peligro?_ -Hice una mueca, sin dejar de mirar al sensei. – _Tal vez la llame en mi descanso para asegurarme de que esté bien…_ -Ahora suspiré con resignación.

-Necesito que trabajen en trio, el trabajo es un poco largo. –Explicó el sensei.

- _Esto no es bueno…Desde que llegué todos me miran raro… -_ Miré disimuladamente alrededor.

-¡Ayase-san júntate con nosotras!

-¡No con nosotros!

-¡Nosotras le preguntamos primero!

Esto es agobiante, estas personas me han rodeado y no quiero ser grosera al rechazarlos…

 _-Como desearía tener la espada de madera de Umi conmigo –_ Escondí mi rostro con mis manos.

Deseando que la tierra me tragase en este momento.

-Lo lamento, pero ella ya tiene compañeras con quien trabajar. –Alejé mis manos de mi rostro, para mirar a la que dijo aquello.

Nozomi es tan hermosa…

-¿Eso es cierto, Ayase-san?

-….

-¿Ayase-san?

-Tal vez debamos dejarlo por ahora, tengo otros asuntos que atender. –Me levanté del asiento y tomé la mano de mi novia.

-¿Elicchi?

-Tú y yo en mi camerino ahora.

-No me opondré a tu orden Elichika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Umi PDV**

 **Parte 1, escena 8**

-Es por eso que amo a Umi-chan. –Terminó Kotori de decir.

-Kotori, ese no era tu dialogo. –Suspiré.

-¿No?

-No, Hanayo le pregunta a Maki el porqué tenía el ceño fruncido. ¿Repasaste el guión? –Pregunté.

-Lo siento…Estuve dibujando…

-No puedo estar enojada contigo. –Le di unas cuantas palmaditas en su cabeza.

-¡Dejen de coquetear y hagamos la escena! –Aparté rápidamente mi mano del sedoso cabello de Kotori. –Al fin.

-Perdonen. Hanayo continúa.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupa Maki-chan? Has tenido el ceño fruncido desde hace un rato. –Todas enfocaron su mirada en la pelirroja, incluyéndome.

-Nico-chan me llamó anoche, quejándose de que tendría una nueva compañera de habitación. No dormí mucho por ello… Agradezco a Nozomi que le quitara el teléfono -Bufó con molestia.

-¿Nico, Nozomi? –Pregunté confusa. -¿Quiénes son?

¿Por qué todas se miran con pánico? ¿Pregunté algo que no debía?

-Esto Umi-chan… -Kotori me miró con nervios. –Toujou Nozomi-chan y Yazawa Nico-chan son nuestras amigas que están en la universidad. –Asentí a sus palabras sin saber el porqué el pánico. –Nico-chan es la novia de Maki-chan…

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Sales con una universitaria?!

-Una universitaria que parece loli, ¡Maki-chan es una lolicona!

-¡Rin! –La nombrada salió huyendo. -¡Ya verás cuando te atrape!

Y Maki salió tras ella.

-¿Eso es todo por hoy? –Preguntó Honoka a la directora. -¡Tengo hambre!

-Sí, es todo por hoy….

Sin más, salimos deprisa antes de que la directora pudiera terminar su oración.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa misma tarde, Kotori me invitó a su casa a pasar el rato y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a mis padres ahí.

-¿Cómo les fue en la escuela? –Preguntó mi madre con amabilidad.

-Estuvo tranquilo, conocí a las amigas de Kotori. –Respondí.

-Uhn, esta vez Umi-chan no se desmayó por los nervios.

-¡Kotori! –Ella solo rió. –Mou, no has cambiado nada.

-Lo siento. Es fácil tomarte el pelo~

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-Chicas vayan a descansar un poco, les avisaré cuando la cena esté lista. –La voz de Minami-san se escuchó desde la cocina.

-Si~

Sin esperar más, subimos a la habitación de Kotori.

-Oh…

-¿Hm? –Dejé la bolsa escolar que me dieron y la dejé en la cama de Kotori.

-Estamos solas… en mi habitación.

-Kotori, ¿En qué piensas? –Retrocedí un par de pasos atrás.

Grave error, tropecé con un oso de peluche y caí directamente en la cama.

-¡Umi-chan!~

-¡No, espera, Kotori!

Ya es tarde, ella se colocó encima de mí.

-¡Aún no podemos grabar esa escena! ¡Todavía no hemos llegado a esa parte!

-De hecho, podemos hacerlo en este instante. –Miré desde mi posición a la directora. –Mientras más rápido mejor.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No están malo Umi-chan. –Sonrió grandemente Kotori.

-Pero nos estarán mirando todos…

-No te preocupes, solo mírame todo el tiempo e imagina que soy la única aquí. –Acarició mi mejilla.

Gracias a eso me sonrojé por completo.

-¡Acción!

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos y solo me dejé llevar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nozomi PDV**

 **Parte 1, escena 9**

No podía dejar de mirar a la rubia que se encontraba desempacando sus pertenencias.

Su hermoso cabello rubio se balanceaba por el movimiento de caderas que hacia al caminar…

Su camisa se levantaba un poco cada vez que dejaba una cosa en lo alto de una repisa, dejando ver un poco su abdomen…

Mordía su labio inferior al no saber cómo acomodar cada cosa…

-¿Sucede algo, Toujou-san?

-¿Tienes novio?

-No, no tengo novio. –Junto a sus palabras hubo una negación con su cabeza.

-Pero eres hermosa para no tener uno.

-¿Eh? Gracias…supongo… -Susurró avergonzada.

- _No puedo evitarlo, Ayase-san es demasiado bonita para los ojos humanos…_

-¡Corten! ¡Estuvo fantástico! Quince minutos de descanso.

Elicchi y yo suspiramos simultáneamente.

-Primera escena que nos sale bien sin necesidad de repetirla. –Recargué mi cabeza en el hombro.

-Tienes razón. No vayas a dormirte, recuerda que la directora solo nos dio quince minutos.

-Lo sé~

-Ahora que recuerdo… ¿La siguiente escena es donde Umi y yo hablamos por teléfono, verdad?

-Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta? –Por la sonrisa que me dio Eli, algo debe estar planeando.

-Quisiera hacerle una broma a Umi.

-¿Una broma? –Levanté mi ceja confundida.

-Para eso, necesito de tu ayuda y la de Kotori.

-Le enviaré un mensaje~

Entiendo a Elicchi, yo también estoy aburrida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Umi PDV**

 **Parte 1, escena 9-2**

-Oh, entonces en verdad llamaré a Eli ¿Correcto?

-Uhn, sigue tus líneas. –Solo asentí. –Bien, ¡Acción!

-Te extraño, ya quiero que sea fin de semana para verte… ¿Cómo fue el primer día de clases?, tranquilo y divertido, Kotori es linda. Solo t…tengo ojos para ti y espero que tú también los tengas para mí.

-"Deja las mentiras a un lado y tengamos sexo telefónico"

-¿Qué dices?, vuelvo a repetírtelo, te amo.

-"Yo no. Así que Umi, ¿Qué es lo que llevas puesto?"

-Ropa. –Mi teléfono está sufriendo por tu culpa Eli.

-"Interesante, cuéntame más. ¿Estás pensando en mi?" –Susurró.

-Estoy pensando en cómo matarte si no sigues correctamente tus diálogos… -Murmuré con advertencia.

-"Aburrida". –Y colgó.

-¡ _¿En que estaba pensando esa idiota?!_

Antes de que pudiera arrojar mi teléfono hacia la pared, este sonó.

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunté molesta.

-"¡¿Dónde oculto el cuerpo?!" -¡¿Kotori?! –"¡Umi-chan!"

-¿C…Cual cuerpo K…Kotori? –Estoy asustada, estoy asustada.

-"El de Eli-chan…Por mis celos la he matado… ¿Qué hago?"

-….

-¡¿Umi-san?! ¡Oye! ¡No mueras!

Es muy tarde para mí…

En unos segundos todo se volvió oscuro para mí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Uh… -Abrí mis ojos con pesadez.

-¡Ah, Umi-chan!

-¿Ko…tori?

Al verla con sus lindas prendas ensangrentadas, me asusté demasiado.

-U…Uh, K…Kotori… ¡Eso es…! –Señalé su ropa con terror.

-Es la sangre de Eli-chan… -Kotori me abrazó. –Ahora podemos estar juntas…Umi-chan…

-S…Sangre…Eli muerta…

…..

-Oh vaya se ha desmayado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y nuevamente abrí mis ojos, encontrándome a Nozomi sentada a un lado de mí dándome la espalda, murmurando cosas incoherentes.

-Mi Elicchi…mi dulce Elichika… Me he deshecho de esa pajarita…

-¿Nozomi?

Ella al escuchar su nombre, se giró lentamente a mí, dejando ver su manchada de sangre.

¿Q…Que está pasando? Primero Kotori…¿Ahora Nozomi?

-Mira Elicchi, Umi se ha despertado… -Abrazo fuertemente lo que parecía ser…

¡¿Una cabeza decapitada?!

¡Y no cualquier cabeza, si no la de Eli!

-¿D…Donde está Kotori?

Tengo que sacarla de aquí rápido.

-Ella me quitó lo que más amaba en esta vida, así que yo le quite lo que la mantenía con vida.

Sin dejar de abrazar la cabeza, me arrojó lo que parecía ser…

¡¿Un corazón?!

-¿Te cuento algo gracioso?, ella me dijo que tenía tu nombre escrito en su corazón... quise investigar y llegue a la conclusión de que... ¡Era completamente mentira!

-¡Kyaaaaaah!

….

-Eso fue rápido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me desperté bruscamente al sentir un olor muy fuerte invadiendo mis fosas nasales.

-Oh, está reaccionando. –Giré mi cabeza hacia aquella voz.

-Hm… ¿Dónde estoy?

-En el estudio, te has desmayado de la vergüenza Umi. –Sonrió muy raro.

-¡Eli, no estás muerta!

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Debería estarlo? –Alzó una ceja, a modo de burla.

-Pero Kotori… -Una mano en mi hombro fue colocada. -¡Kotori estás viva!

Mi novia solo sonrió dulcemente.

-Umi-chan tuvo una pesadilla, creo que es mejor que dejes los manjuus de Honoka-chan por un tiempo~

Me congelé al ver que Nozomi aún conservaba en sus brazos la cabeza.

-¡Eli, Kotori, hay que huir! ¡Nozomi es una asesina!

Sin esperarlas salí corriendo del lugar con desesperación.

-¿Lo has grabado todo? –Preguntó Eli a Nozomi.

-Claro, esto es un buen material para reírnos un rato.

-Me siento culpable.

-No debes preocuparte, le diré a Umi que te chantajee para que me ayudaras. –Le sonrió Eli.

-¡Gracias Eli-chan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kotori PDV**

 **Después de la escena 10**

Nos encontrábamos en el comedor del estudio (A excepción de Umi-chan), almorzando al aire libre.

-Ahora que lo noto. ¿Dónde está Umi-chan? –Preguntó Honoka-chan.

-Seguramente camino a un psicólogo. –Respondió Eli-chan, portando una sonrisa burlona.

-O probablemente a un psiquiatra. –Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan se sonrieron cómplices.

-¿Eh? ¿Nos perdimos de algo? –Nico-chan nos miró molesta.

-Se perdieron de muuucho. –Rió Eli-chan.

Estoy segura que cuando Umi-chan se entere de todo, buscará venganza en nuestra amiga rubia.

Por ahora solo puedo disfrutar mi almuerzo y esperar el contraataque de Umi-chan.

-Espero que ella esté bien… -Suspiré con pesar.

Si, ella debe estar bien…

* * *

 **Omake**

 **Mientras tanto…**

-¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? –El psicólogo preguntó.

-Paranoica, siento que en cualquier momento mi amiga saldrá de alguna parte y me matará. –Miré hacia todos lados.

-Tal vez te llegó la hora.

-¡Se supone que usted debe animarme!

-Solo estoy siendo honesto.

-Maldición… -Se cruzó de brazos Umi.

-¿Cómo te sientes al respecto por eso?

-¡Ugh!

Umi necesitará mucha suerte para superar aquel evento traumático de su vida.

Sean amables y envíenle muchas plegarias a nuestra arquera favorita.

 **~CONTINUARÁ…~**


	7. Bloopers, segunda parte

**Me he enamorado de ti, ¿Qué hago?**

 **Bloopers**

 **Parte 2, escena 1**

 **Umi PDV**

Nos encontrábamos en la estación del tren, esperando la llegada de Yazawa-san y Toujou-san, más una desconocida.

-Umi-chan, Eli-chan no es ninguna desconocida. Es tu novia~ -Honoka dijo de la nada.

-¡Idiota! ¡En esta escena no sabía que Eli era amiga de Nozomi y Nico! –Fruncí el ceño.

-¡Lo olvidé! –Esa fue su excusa.

-Honoka… -Suspiré en conjunto con las demás.

En fin será mejor que sigamos con el libreto…

-Por lo que nos contaron Nozomi-chan y Nico-chan, parece que su nueva amiga es agradable. –Comentó Hanayo.

Pasaron unos segundos… en los cuales Maki debió haber dicho su línea.

-¿Maki-chan? –Hanayo y Rin la miraron, esperando.

-Últimamente no estoy muy segura de lo agradable… -Susurró Maki.

-¿Eh?

-¿Has olvidado lo que te ha hecho estás semanas? –Preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos. –Temo que se lo haga a Nico-chan. –Bufó molesta.

-Maki-chan está siendo posesiva con Nico-chan. –Dijo Rin.

-¡¿Quién está siendo posesiva?!

Rin ante el grito irritado de Maki, solo huyó de ella.

-¿Podemos usar eso, verdad? –Kotori le dijo a la directora.

La cual solo asintió con su cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Umi?~

Esa voz…

-E…Eli. –Ella estaba igual de sorprendida que yo. –Entonces tú eres…

-La amante de Nozomi. –Su seriedad, me estaba sacando de quicio. –Ella me sedujo y yo he caído en sus lindos encantos.

-¿Dos grandes y lindos encantos, verdad? –Estaba a punto de darme un tic en mi ceja derecha.

-Umi, tú me comprendes… -Suspiró aliviada.

-Eli, si sigues con esa actitud, tu reputación como una genial senpai, se irá al suelo… Así que evítalo a tiempo.

-Buen consejo.

-Ahora rodea con tus brazos mi cintura y sigue tus líneas.

Ella solo obedeció.

-No me importa… ¿Puedo besarte? –Susurró con ternura.

-Eres una niña… -Suspiré con fingida resignación. –Solo déjame sacar un libro…

-¿Un libro? –Ella me soltó un poco para que buscara un libro de mi bolso.

-N…No preguntes… -Ya teniendo en mi mano el libro, lo coloqué de tal modo que cubriera nuestros rostros.

-Oh…

¿Qué debíamos hacer ahora?

-Tal vez debamos fingir que nos estamos comiendo la boca de la otra.

-¿Cómo quieres que hagamos eso? –Alcé una de mis cejas.

-¡Así! –Con una de sus manos, cubrió mi boca y besó el dorso de su mano.

-Eres una genio…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kotori PDV**

-¿No puedo arrojar a Eli-chan a las vías del tren? –Pregunté con inocencia a las demás.

-Eso sería homicidio, Kotori-chan. –Dijo Hanayo-chan con nerviosismo.

-No si lo hago parecer como accidente. –Sonreí.

-Kotori-chan estando celosa, da miedo… -Mi amiga de la infancia tembló en su lugar.

-Honoka-chan era broma. –Rei divertida. –O tal vez no… -Lo último lo susurré.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Parte 2, escena 2**

 **Nozomi PDV**

-Es irónico, ¿Sabes? –Me acomodé mejor en mi lugar.

-¿Qué cosa? –Mi querida Elicchi, miraba pasar las nubes.

-Laberinto de lirios.

-¿Garasu no hanazono? –Levantó sus cejas de una manera sugerente.

-Garasu no hanazono. –Asentí ante sus palabras.

 **Umi PDV**

-Tengo un mal presentimiento… -Murmuré.

-Umi-chan, es nuestro turno.

-O…Oh.

-¡Acción!

-Eres muy diferente con Ayase-san. –Susurró Kotori con suavidad.

-Ella ha visto todo de mí. Bueno, malo…

-No creo que Umi-chan tenga un lado malo. –Sonreí ante aquello. –Umi-chan es demasiado buena.

-Gracias Kotori, tus palabras valen mucho para mí.

Sentí calor en mi mano derecha.

-¿Kotori?

-Te quiero…. –Ocultó su vista con su flequillo.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Olvídalo… -Negó con su cabeza. –Será mejor que vayamos con las demás, deben estar esperando por nosotras. –Ella soltó mi mano y se alejó de mí a paso apresurado.

- _Me siento vacía sin el calor de su mano…_

Miré por última vez el atardecer antes de seguir el camino por donde se fue Kotori.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Lista para irnos? -Me preguntó Eli en cuanto llegué al lugar del encuentro acordado.

-Sí, vámonos. –Tomé la mano que me extendió. –Fue divertido salir con todas ustedes. Espero volver a repetir una salida como esta –Ellas me sonrieron.

-Igualmente, nos vemos hasta el lunes~ -Miré fijamente a Kotori y noté que ella…

Sonreía fingidamente…

- _¿Por qué me muestra esa sonrisa?_ –Fruncí el ceño.

-Eli-chan. –La nombrada sonrió nerviosa ante el llamado de Kotori. –Si tratas de sobrepasarte con Umi-chan, estás muerta.

-Eh, pero Kotori… Umi y yo tendremos una escena de sexo…

-Eli-chan, siempre te recordaremos… -Honoka, Rin y Hanayo, juntaron sus manos a modo de rezo.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes tres? –Rió nerviosa.

-Eli, será mejor que corras. –Maki dijo, seguido por un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Nico.

-Tomaré tu consejo, Maki. –Eli soltó mi mano y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Aunque sea verdad lo anterior.

-¿Tenemos que buscar una doble, cierto directora? –Pregunté, a lo cual recibí un sonido frustrado por ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Parte 2, escena 3**

 **Kotori PDV**

-Eli-chan esto, Eli-chan hizo algo como eso, Eli-chan aquello. –Traté de imitar la voz de Umi-chan.

-Kotori, no debes molestarte, es parte del guion.

-Ahora si dices mi nombre ¿Uh? –Giré mi rostro con indignación.

-¿Qué haré contigo? –Sentí un agarre en mi antebrazo.

Después los labios de mi hermosa Umi-chan contra los míos.

-Umi-chan, pero que atrevida. –Ella sonrió apenada. -¿Otra vez?

Mis labios de nueva cuenta fueron besados.

-Concentrémonos en esto, ¿Si?

-¡Si!

-¡Acción!

-¿Ayase-san es mucho más importante que yo? –Repetí la pregunta.

-Kotori, tu eres más importante. –Respondió con seriedad.

-Ya veo… Ne… ¿Podemos ir a comer dulces?

-Está bien… -Me miró confundida.

Sé que debo verme extraña, pero tenía que cambiar de tema, si no lo hacía mis sentimientos saldrían a frote.

Y sería un problema si pasara eso.

-Entonces vamos a comer algunos. –Dejando de lado el estudio, decidimos ir a un buffet de dulces.

-¡Corten!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Parte 2, escena 4**

 **Eli PDV**

-La escena más esperada ha llegado. –Crucé mis brazos. –Aunque será incomodo grabar a lado de Umi y Kotori.

-El presupuesto no alcanzaba para más espacio, Eli. –Umi frunció el ceño, tratando inútilmente de atar su bata.

-No entiendo porque tratas de cubrirte si dentro de poco estarás desnuda. –Sonrió en burla Nozomi.

-¡No deja de ser vergonzoso! ¡¿Cómo es terminé aceptando esto?!

-Umi, Umi, Umi. –Negué con mi cabeza. –Ese "Por favor" de Kotori tiene un gran poder sobre ti.

-Callate. –Bufó.

-Umi-chan, ya es hora de la escena. –Kotori apareció de la nada.

-¡¿Tan rápido?! -Podía asegurar que Umi estaba hiperventilando. –Pensé que esa escena ya estaba grabada…

-Bueno, la directora dijo que no se veía como si tú lo estuvieras haciendo conmigo con culpabilidad. Tus expresiones no ayudaron, Umi-chan. –Sonrió en disculpa.

-Uh…

-Vamos Umi-chan, yo se que puedes. –Kotori extendió su mano hacia su timida novia.

-Pero…

Una idea llegó a mi mente, conozco a Umi desde hace tiempo y sé que puede llegar a ser competitiva.

-¿A caso Umi se siente intimidada por nosotras? –Sentí la mirada de Nozomi en mí. -¿No te sientes capaz de hacer sentir _bien_ a Kotori?

-¿Qué estás diciendo…? –Preguntó molesta.

-Solo la verdad. –Me encogí de hombros. –Apuesto a que no puedes hacer gritar a Kotori en la escena.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Haré que te comas tus propias palabras Ayase Eli! –Umi se largó a su lugar, tomando la mano de Kotori en el proceso.

-No por nada te dicen linda e inteligente, Elicchi. –Mi novia besó mi mejilla. –Vamos, tenemos que estar listas para la escena. –Comenzó a tirar de mi bata.

-Pareces emocionada. –Dibujé una sonrisita picara.

-No tienes ni una idea Elicchi.

-Nozomi.

-¿Si, Elicchi? –Ladeó su cabeza.

-¿Te parece si estropeamos la escena para poder repetirla?

-Hay que estropearla cuantas veces sea necesaria, Linda e inteligente Elichika.

-Harasho~

 _ **~CONTINUARÁ~**_


End file.
